Just Someone's Toy
by RukaKurokawa
Summary: Kaito has lost it. Dealing with Gakupo for years now, it's slowly corrupting his mentality. He's tired of Gakupo using him as his sex toy, and when Yuma starts to catch on to what's happening, he plans on putting a stop to it. However, Gakupo plans to stop him. It all comes down to who can get Kaito on their side first. Yuma as a friend, Gakupo as a lover. GakupoxKaito/VY2xKaito
1. For Better and Worse

**Thank you for checking out my new story, Just Someone's Toy. **

**Yay, this main character's a little off, so it'll be easier to write~ This chapter's from Kaito's point of view.**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi and cursing [well, not much cursing] is included.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any vocaloids!**

_**[Chapter 1 - For Better and Worse]**_

* * *

People wonder how I deal with Meiko, but I actually have it even worse with Gakupo. People wonder how I stay skinny while eating so much ice cream. What they don't know is that I get anxiety every morning and throw it up. People wonder why I like ice cream so much, but truthfully, it's only my mental medicine.

My name is Kaito Shion. There are many things people have wondered about me, probably not realizing how dark the answers truly are. Much of me remains a mystery, but most mysteries are eventually solved, aren't they?

* * *

Gakupo and I live together in an apartment we're renting. He had gone on vacation with Luka a week ago, so I was at the apartment alone.

Since he was gone, I wasn't getting anxiety as often. However, that resulted in me not throwing up ice cream as often, and it was starting to show.

As I was washing the dishes, I heard the front door unlock. Then Gakupo walked in. Wait, he was supposed to be gone for another week. What is he doing back already?!

"Hey Kaito!" He blinked, either just noticing the shock on my face, or my really crappy appearance. Most likely the second one. "We had to leave early. Luka got into a fight with the hotel manager. The result was her stabbing him with a fork and getting us kicked out." That certainly sounds like something Luka would do. "I would have called you, but my cell phone died and I lost the charger."

"Oh..." I don't know what else to say because my anxiety suddenly comes back to me all at once. Not in the 'I'm-gonna-throw-up-right-now' way, but more like the painful way where it's almost cramps and you can't throw up.

"Kaito, how much ice cream have you been eating? Did you miss me that badly~?" Resist the urge to slap him... "You look so cute, now I can squeeze your cheeks more~" Wait, what? He squeezed my cheeks and pulled.

"Ah, that hurts!" He simply laughed and pinned me down. I swear, I'm seriously sick of him using me as his sex toy. He's a lot stronger than me though, so it's not like I can do anything. Also, I can't just leave, I have nowhere else to live.

Next thing I knew, he was taking my clothes off me. I lied there helpless.

* * *

Now I'm standing in the bathroom. I don't know how much longer I can take this, but I guess it just can't be helped.

I never want him to pinch my cheeks like that again. It just made me feel so... I can't even think of how to finish that thoughts. I've lost too many of my emotions already.

Besides, he made it sound as if I _missed_ him. I would _never_ eat ice cream because of that.

I feel so nauseous right now, but I just can't throw up. Instead, I leaned over the toilet and forced myself to. My anxiety might be getting better or worse, but whichever it is, it's resulting in worse for me.

As long as I do this, he won't pinch my cheeks anymore. As long as I do this, he won't think I miss him when he's out of the house. As long as I do this, he won't be so satisfied. Now, because of it, I've developed an eating disorder too.


	2. A Pathetic, Lost Puppy

**A review made me want to update early, I really hadn't expected to get one on only the first chapter. So thank you Vanillust, you made me update this earlier than I was going to.**

**This chapter's supposed to take place a while later, a few months, maybe more, just something like that. Once again, it's from Kaito's point of view. Next chapter will be in someone else's, promise!**

**Reviews make me update faster, as you can tell from above. So don't forget to~**

_**[Chapter 2 - A Pathetic, Lost Puppy]**_

* * *

Gakupo gave me some money and told me to go food shopping. Happy to get away from him as soon as possible, I obliged, immediately. It still bothers me though, he treats me as if I'm his wife or something.

Oh god, I would never be his wife. What's a good way to rephrase that? Slave? Yes, slave is even better than that. Although, I would never ask to be either.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key to the apartment. When I unlocked the door and opened it, I came across a bunch of people in what we call our living room. Gumi and Luka were sitting on the couch, Miku and Meiko were standing next to it, the Kagamine twins were sitting on the floor, and a few of my brothers were standing behind the couch. Gakupo was in a chair looking straight at me.

Oh no, please don't tell me this is what I think it is. Please no, I can't deal with this right now. Please don't be... Please don't... Dear God of ice cream, please don't let this be an intervention!

"Kaito, we need to talk." Meiko looked at me worried. You have betrayed me God of ice cream...

"We're all worried about you." My brother, Mokaito, said to me. How can he remain so calm at a time like this? If they really cared, they'd notice by now who caused most of my problems!

Suddenly there's some random hand on my shoulder. "We're here to tell you how you changed and hopefully get you some help." I think I almost just had a heart attack. When did Ia get behind me?!

Gakupo remained silent and continued to stare at me. It was actually starting to make me feel really uncomfortable.

Nigaito looked at me with big puppy eyes. "Brother, everything you're doing is only hurting you. I remember when you were happy, but that feels like so long ago. You've really changed since then, the only emotions I've even seen you show now are pain, fear, and sadness... I just want my true brother back."

No... I can't listen to this. I turned around and was about to make a run for the door when Ia grabbed my arm. We made eye contact for a moment and it was as if I knew exactly what she was thinking. 'You have to listen to them.' I broke free from her grasp and darted out of the place.

* * *

I ran a few blocks and then gave up. Sitting on the curb, I was finally able to catch my breath. Everything they said rushed through my mind. Soon I started crying, uncontrollably. I was crying so hard, I didn't even notice when someone sat down next to me.

"Woah, Kaito, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry like this before..." I calmed down a bit and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. I had hoped I had gotten away from anyone who would see me crying.

"Yūma...?"

"Crap, the intervention started already, didn't it? I didn't even notice the time..." He sighed. "That's why you're like this, isn't it?" All I could do was nod. I think I heard him mutter something like, 'You're definitely a lot quieter than you used to be.' He smiled at me. "You're lucky I was late then. How about you come over my place to calm down? It's better than you being out here in the cold. I'll tell the others you're with me so they know where you are."

"Okay... Thank you." He stood up and smiled once again, then started walking away. I followed him, realizing how much of a lost puppy I must've looked like before, and how pathetic that was.


	3. Never Again

**I somehow got 4 reviews in one day... Wew... Thank you xXMajorMinusXx, juju, bunnybell, and Hikari Shourai!**

**Here's the next chapter~ This time it's from Yūma's point of view. It'll probably be a little bit before it returns to Kaito's point view again.**

**Anyway, sorry for the crappy ending last chapter, Kaito just reminded me of a puppy and I had to mention it somewhere!**

**Don't forget to review~ It makes me update faster!**

**_[Chapter 3 - Never Again]_**

* * *

The whole time we walked we remained in silence. It was a comfortable one though, which was good. A few times I glanced over again, each time he still had the same lifeless expression on his face.

Yes, his eyes were still red and puffy from crying so much, but his facial expression just seemed so dead. He had this hollow look in his eyes. As if there was nothing in them, a major difference from when they used to shine with happiness those years ago.

It kind of made me scared. Scared of the fact that our Kaito was truly gone, that we all finally acted on it when it was too late. That actually is somewhat true, I'm sure if we acted on his depression earlier he would've been a lot better by now. However, people can't dabble on the past, so we'll have to pull him from the heart of the black abyss he's fallen into now. Better late than never I guess.

Me and poetry today, guess I'm in a lyric writing mode. Bad timing, could have helped a lot earlier.

Oh, my feet had carried me along to my doorstep while I was zoning out. Now to find the key... I forgot to take the key with me when I left. Okay, let's just hope my sister is home. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by her a few minutes later.

"Forgot your key again?"

"Uh huh." I walked inside with Kaito following behind me. "Kaito, this is my sister, Mizki. I don't know if you've met her before or anything... so yeah."

"Hello Mizki." He bowed his head a little.

"Hello Kaito." She smiled at him. I can't tell whether that means they've met before or not, but whatever, not exactly my business. "I'll be in the living room if you need me, okay sis?"

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone then." With that, she walked away from us.

Kaito, once again, was zoning out with that lifeless look across his face. It doesn't take him very long to do that, does it? I waved my hand in front of his face, no reaction. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, he didn't even blink. Now that's just weird... Not knowing what else to do, I picked him up and carried him into the living room.

There was something off though. When I realized what, I became instantly worried. He was way lighter than he should be, and considering how much ice cream he eats, I don't think high metabolism was the only thing causing it. Which could only mean...

I placed him on the couch. The sudden jolt of being plopped down made him come back to Earth.

"Hey Kaito, want something to eat?" He nodded. If my assumption was right, that probably wouldn't have been his answer. Now that I think about it though, he could just throw up soon after eating it like he probably normally does. "What would you like then?"

"Ice cream." Why did I even ask? As I walked into the kitchen, something dawned upon me. I'm getting the chance that no one else had to try and talk to him about everything.

I won't go straight into it, I'll just smoothly ease into it. That means I'll probably have to try and figure out the main source to his problems. Maybe if I remember when he first started acting like this, it'll hint to what the problem is...

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom." Just as I expected.

"Okay, I know you haven't been here in a while, so in case you forgot, it's down the hall, second door on your left." He nodded.

"Thank you."

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. I couldn't help it, I needed to listen in to see whether he really was throwing up in there or if I was just completely wrong. With that thought in mind, I pressed my ear on the bathroom door.

"Never again..." Accompanying his words were what sounded like gagging and vomiting.

Never again? I wonder what that means...

* * *

"I should go. I can't stay out of the apartment forever..."

I nodded. "Okay." A pause. "Uh, Kaito?"

"Hm?"

I couldn't say it. We haven't talked in a while other than today, so a touchy subject like this wouldn't be comfortable to talk about with me. Instead, I said what was probably best at the moment. "If you ever want to talk or anything, even just hang out, I'm just a few blocks away, okay?"

He nodded, then left. I hope I can fulfill the spot as a supporting friend or something for him. He really seems like he needs someone right now.


	4. A Broken Doll

**Another quick update~ For those of you reading, thank Vanillust.**

**This chapter tells the reason why Kaito likes ice cream~ [in more detail] It's from Miku's point of view. I hope the cute moment makes up for how depressing most of this is!**

**Remember to review~ It makes me update faster, and also, I want to know who you guys think raped Kaito!**

**_[Chapter 4 - A Broken Doll]_**

* * *

Gumi got a text from her boyfriend saying Kaito was over his house. I don't know why, but Gakupo looked kind of annoyed about it. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

Everyone slowly started to leave. Giving up hope, as our attempt had failed. Luka and I had stayed behind though, so Gakupo wouldn't be alone when he waited for Kaito to come home.

Now that I think about it, Gakupo hasn't said a word since Kaito first walked in earlier. Odd, since he was the one who had called everyone and started the intervention...

Maybe he's just fazed by Kaito's reaction to it all. He certainly had the look of betrayal written all over his face once he walked in. As we began talking it switched to fear. When I saw him look back at Ia, it was undoubtedly sadness.

Another text from Yūma, he text me this time. Apparently, Kaito's on his way home. That's a good thing, at least he ended up coming home tonight.

* * *

When Kaito came through the door, he looked a lot better than when he had left. The only thing was, his eyes were sort of puffy and pinkish. Maybe he was crying at Yūma's house for a bit?

That's a bit strange though, I didn't think Kaito would cry often in front of other people. I myself had only seen him do so once, when most people didn't. I remember he had been sitting under a tree in the park at night. I myself was only out to buy some milk and snacks when I passed by him. His clothes had been all ruffled...

* * *

_I was walking home from the convenience store when I happened to spot Kaito under a tree at the park. His hair was all messy, and his clothes were too. He was shaking uncontrollably. He looked... broken._

_I didn't know how to act upon seeing the sight. It was scary. I had never seen him act like this before. First, I stood there. Then I decided I should be a good friend and comfort him, he probably had had enough alone time by now._

_I walked over to him and sat next to him. I needed to choose my words carefully. "Kaito? You don't look well. Do you want to talk?"_

_He remained silent for a few seconds but then nodded. I waited for him to calm down a bit so he could tell me what was wrong himself._

_"Miku... I-I was..." He started crying again. "I-I w-was raped..."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Who would do that to someone like Kaito? The horrible person they must be! No wonder why he's like this._

_I put my hand on his shoulder. "May I ask who it was?"_

_At that moment he avoided my eye contact. I didn't think much of it though, that would only be normal, right? I heard him mutter something like, 'This guy came out of an alleyway, I didn't know who it was...' How he said it, he was certainly lying to me. I don't blame him though, I wouldn't want people knowing who raped me if it happened. Well, maybe I would, for revenge purposes._

_Wait a minute, isn't Kaito a virgin? Oh my... He _was_. That must make the whole thing worse..._

_Then an idea to cheer him up a little crossed my mind._

_"Know what cheers me up when I'm upset? Some ice cream. Here, I bought some." I pulled out two ice cream pops from my bag. Taking the wrappers off, I handed one to him._

_We sat eating ice cream in silence for a little while._

_"Feel a bit better now?"_

_He looked at me with his ice cream in his mouth. "Kind of."_

* * *

I guess it makes sense why ice cream became his favorite food after that. That was around the time everything had started getting worse for him... That was near when he got into that fight with Yūma and moved in with Gakupo. Does that mean it could have been one of them?

"Hey Kaito, would you like some ice cream?"

I think I saw him smile faintly as he weakly nodded.


	5. Plan B

**I added a cover photo, not really that great, but better than nothing!**

**Thanks for reviewing Jaku~**

**I've had nothing else to do for the past few days, so that's another reason why I'm updating so fast... Haha, at this rate, my updating is going to catch up with my writing, I really need to start writing more chapters then.**

**This chapter's really short, but it's finally something from Gakupo's point of view, so I believe that should make up for it! The next chapter's a lot longer, so that should make up for it too.**

**Don't forget to review! I want to know who you think raped Kaito still, and if anyone has any idea for Gakupo's "Plan B", because I'm having a hard time coming up with stuff...**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

**_[Chapter 5 - Plan B]_**

* * *

When Kaito returned he looked very out of it. I don't really mind that much though, just makes it easier for me to handle him later.

I don't believe anyone suspects me behind anything luckily. Being the one living with him, setting up an intervention seemed like the best thing to do. It would make me less suspicious. Everyone would think it's because I care about him, which I don't.

Right?

I do have to admit that I might care about him a little. That's only because I've taken things too far many times. I didn't expect pinching him on the cheeks to have such an effect on him though. Who would think something like that would cause an eating disorder? He looked so cute at the time, it was just so tempting...

He obviously didn't notice, but he was blushing when I did it. Maybe I should taunt him more often...

If I do though, it might just lead to something like this again, and I definitely don't need that. I don't need Yūma getting in my way. If he starts talking to him again, he'll eventually find out I'm the main source of the problems. Knowing Yūma, he'd probably tell everyone and they'd try to keep me away from Kaito.

Miku gave me an odd look. Is she starting to suspect something? That can't be good, that means I have less time than I thought.

Looks like I won't be able to treat him like this for much longer. I'll have to start Plan B. I was hoping I wouldn't have to considering how things have been going.

Well, with how much he hates me.

I have no other choice though, I'm going to have to get him to fall in love with me. At the least, get him to not hate me anymore. How am I supposed to do that without seeming completely suspicious?

* * *

I glanced over at Kaito and he was giving me the death glare. Okay, now that Miku and Luka finally left, he's going to show me his true hatred. Fun...

There's only one thing I can say right now, which obviously won't work, but it's worth a try. "I'm sorry."

"Fuck you." Wow, I don't think I've ever heard him curse before. The glare he gave me made my mind flash to the look of betrayal he had earlier.

Why is his reaction bothering me so much? Is it that... I feel bad?

No way, I can't be getting soft! Why would I feel bad?

This must seem so suspicious but... I placed my hand on his shoulder. I felt his whole body immediately stiffen from my touch. "Kaito..."

"I'm going to bed." He moved away from me and then walked to our bedroom.

This was going to be hell.


	6. Held By His Strings

**Thank you for reviewing again Vanillust and juju~ Your reviews supported my idea of where I was going to take part of this. It's nice to know my story's being stalked, Vanillust. And juju, Gakupo appreciates the relationship advice. It seems both of you think Gakupo raped him... Also, Dark kisshu, thanks for following!**

**This chapter is from Mizki's point of view. Did you guys suspect that one with her would come up? I hope not, I try to surprise you.**

**Next chapter will include Yūma's fight with Kaito, so don't forget to review to get it sooner!**

_**[Chapter 6 - Held By His Strings]**_

* * *

I have to say, I haven't seen Kaito in a while, so seeing him yesterday put me in a good mood. At least now I know he's still alive. I knew him and Yūma were good friends years ago, I just never knew what happened that stopped that.

My brother doesn't know that I met him another time last year. He had shown up at our doorstep, but Yūma was out of the house with Gumi for the night.

* * *

_From the living room, I heard knocking on the door. Maybe Yūma's come home early? No, that would be weird. I walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see a face I never had before._

_He looked at me with dull eyes. "I'm sorry, but is Yūma home...?" The poor guy looked so worn out. I kind of felt bad with what I had to respond with._

_"No, he's out with Gumi. I'm his sister, Mizki. Would you like to come inside anyway?" He stood there for a minute, but then nodded. I moved out of the way so he could walk inside._

_"My name's Kaito..." So this was Kaito? I haven't heard about him from Yūma since before I moved in, which was 2 years ago. Why would he suddenly show up now?_

_I shook away the thought and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kaito. Actually, I believe my brother's told me about you before. Shall we go into the living room? Then you can tell me why you came, that is, if you want to anyway." I grabbed his hand and let him follow me into the living room._

_I must've seemed like some girl wanting to hear all about the latest juicy gossips, but that was kind of what it was. This person was once the best friend of my brother, then one day he just disappears from his life. Now he's randomly appearing again? Who wouldn't be interested in why?_

_I motioned for him to sit down on the couch and he did so. Time for me to be a good hostess. "Would you like anything to eat or drink while you're here?"_  
_He looked away shyly and said, "Do you have any ice cream...?" I have to admit, it was kind of cute._

_"Of course. Ice cream always helps with problems, what a good selection!" I hurried off to the kitchen. I say way too much, it's going to result in nothing but trouble for me one day..._

_Returning with the ice cream, I think I saw his face light up a little bit. I'm glad, he seems like he was pretty depressed before. I handed it to him and sat down on his right._

_Taking a bite off his ice cream, he seemed to relax a little bit. "What are you supposed to do when someone tries to take complete control over you...?" Huh? That's an odd question._

_"Well, you have to stand your own ground. Everyone has a voice, you can't just let someone take that from you." I was dying to know who he was referring to, but I knew better than to ask. All I know is it isn't Yūma, because that wouldn't make much sense._

_"But I can't do anything against him... It doesn't work." Him? Now the curiosity's just going to eat away at me until I find out. It would be rude to just ask though._  
_"Why doesn't it work?" Yeah, that question seemed more appropriate for the moment._

_He remained silent. I thought he wasn't going to respond, but he finally answered. "Because I can't do anything for myself anymore..."_

_Oh my Kami-sama, that sad look in his eyes... It's so cute! I really want to hug him right now and tell him it's okay, but that would totally go against the mood of this moment. I have to do something more matching of the mood. Something that seems like a mature thing to do and would match my age. I have to be mature. Ah..._

_I glomped him. "It's okay! I'm sure you'll be able to do it one day! You just can't give up! Even if he's controlling you, you just have to hang in there! Because even if you can't stand up for yourself, he'll give up eventually! Then you'll be free! Then you can be happy! Then he'll be all guilty because he'll see you happy and be all like, 'All I did was keep him from being happy. Why did I do that?' And he'll end up being sorry! Then you can laugh all in his face and be like, 'It's too late, I'm leaving, you had you're chance.' And then you'll kick dirt in his face and run off. Then I'll give you a hug and be like, 'I told you!'"_

_Did I seriously just say that?!_

_I stayed in hug position frozen, not knowing what to do. Then I quickly let go and moved away. "I'm so sorry! It's just that... that look you gave me! I just felt so bad, I had to say something. You just looked so cute and upset and I couldn't help it..."_

_He looked at me shocked. Then to my surprise, he burst out in laughter. I sat there, completely embarrassed of what I did, but still glad my effort was able to cheer him up._

_When he had finally calmed down, he looked up at me. He was laughing so hard before, he had bent over to try and hide it. "I'm sorry, I haven't laughed like that in a really long time..." He still had the smile on his face from laughing, and it looked a lot better than the look he had on when walking into here. "Thank you... It feels good to do that again..." Suddenly his smile turned bitter. "But why does everyone think I'm so cute though? I kind of don't like it. It leads to bad things..." Before I could ask, the clock in the hall struck, and notified us with 10 chimes. "Is it 10 already? I should go... Thank you again, I hope I see you again, Mizki."_

_I walked him to the door. "I hope so too." With that, he left. He really seems like an interesting person, no wonder why my brother's friends with him._

* * *

The memory brought a smile to my face. Although it was a depressing conversation, my outburst had actually resulted in something good. I never did tell Yūma about that night, mainly because I didn't know what to tell him.

Yūma told me that Kaito was like that yesterday because of an intervention. If I had known about it, I would've gone. I guess fate had it played out that I wouldn't though, because I ended up seeing him anyway, even if it wasn't for long.

Seeing him again made me happy. He was in a worse state than last time by far, but I could still tell that he was hanging in there. Hopefully he won't have to wait much longer for his puppet master to let him go. I don't know how much is left of him behind those hollow eyes, but hopefully it's enough for that day to come.

I never did find out who his 'puppet master' was though...


	7. I'm Sorry

**Jaku, told you I update fast when people review~ Don't worry, Yūma will get his turn soon! Mimoru, Gakupo barely knows how to be gentle, it shall be entertaining seeing him attempt to do so later on!**

**It is the chapter you have been waiting for... Kaito's fight with Yūma is finally revealed! [from Yūma's point of view~]**

**Haha, looks like you guys are all caught up with my writing... I guess I need to write a chapter or two tonight then.**

**Reviews help marvelously! I still need to come up with how Gakupo shall... 'initiate' Plan B. Review or PM me if you have any ideas! A writer's block is slowly forming, and those things kill me...**

**Oh right, does anyone want the next chapter to be the fight from Kaito's point of view? Review if you want it to!**

_**[Chapter 7 - I'm Sorry]**_

* * *

I've been lying on my bed for hours now. I don't feel like napping, but I don't feel like getting up either.

I can't get my mind off Kaito... After seeing him yesterday, I wanted to apologize for what happened, but couldn't.

Wait, don't I still have his number? Maybe I can call him or something...

I checked my phone for his number. Should I try calling him? Well, maybe it would be better than texting, that would just be awkward.

I called him. It rang... and rang... third ring...

"Yes?" Uh, that wasn't a voice I would expect to hear answering Kaito's phone...

"Gakupo?"

"Why are you calling?"

Well, that was very straight to the point... What do I say? "I just wanted to see how Kaito was doing. How come he didn't answer anyway?"

"He's still sleeping."

"Dude, it's like 5pm."

"Napping." That doesn't sound very truthful. It's very obvious he just wants me to leave him alone, but I want to get behind why he's lying.

There's one thing I did figure out today, and it's that Gakupo must be one of the reasons why Kaito's like how he is. He has been living with him this whole time after all.

"You're not taking Kaito away from me."

Wait, what? Does that mean... he is the reason? He must've known I would have suspected him.

"Maybe you should've thought about what you were doing to him before you started." Since when did I get enough courage to go against a samurai? I hung up the phone, that seemed like a dramatic enough line to do so.

Now what am I supposed to do about Kaito? Gakupo seems too protective of him...

Wait, that fight I had with Kaito three years ago... was it Gakupo who had made him act like that?

* * *

_"Kaito, why have you been avoiding me?" I looked into his eyes so he wouldn't lie to me._

_"What are you talking about? I'm with you right now, aren't I?" He's got me on that one..._

_"But I've been seeing you less and less lately. You don't seem like you've been busy at all, so how come?"_

_"Yūma, you're just overreacting to nothing." I grabbed his hand. When I did, he flinched._

_"No I'm not, you've been avoiding me. Normally if I touched you, you wouldn't care at all, I just saw you flinch." Oh god that sounded wrong... I can't let my mind sidetrack to those thoughts though, I have to stay on subject._

_He looked away from me. "I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry about what? Kaito, why are you acting so strange?" He remained silent. I grabbed him by his shoulders and his eyes widened from my action. I made his look straight into my eyes, and soon his began to tear up._

_One thing I knew about Kaito was that it takes a lot to break him, and only then will he cry. Otherwise, he'd try and put on a fake smile when he's upset._

_"I'm sorry Yūma, but I can't be around you anymore." What's that supposed to mean? 'Can't be around' me?_

_"Why can't you be near me? What's so wrong with me that you can't?"_

_"Yūma... I-it's not like that..."_

_"Then tell me what it's like."_

_"I-I can't..."_

_"Why not?" He closed his eyes and tears streaked down his cheeks. "Then it really is like that..." I let go of him._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"You don't want to be near me..."_

_"Yūma..."_

_"You don't want to be around me..."_

_"I'm sorry Yūma..."_

_"What exactly is so wrong with me that you need to stay away?"_

_"Yūma, nothing's wrong with you..."_

_"Then why do you need to keep away from me?" Silence. "I knew there was..."_

_"I'm sorry..." He started crying. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"Just leave me alone."_

* * *

There wasn't anything wrong with me after all. I heard from Gumi that around that time, Kaito was starting to become closer with her brother. After that, I had started becoming closer with her.

Gakupo didn't want him near me, and for some reason, he had to stay on his side. It was because of him that I felt so alone for so long. Gumi just wasn't the same as Kaito... Adding to that, he somehow was able to make Kaito this depressed.

I can't contact him now, I guess it's all down to if he comes here. I hope he will... I need to apologize.


	8. Bits and Pieces

**Thanks for** **reviewing once again Jaku~** **Now that you guys are caught up to where I'm writing, I'm probably just going to update whenever I finish a chapter. I shall also thank Jaku once again and Saphyraa3 for following this story~**

**I am _so_ sorry for this mess I'm labeling a chapter, it's so short too... With all the questions Kaito's asking himself, it can't really be organized at all though. It's just like back and forth from flashback to reality...**

**I was seriously contemplating whether I should make Gakupo be the one who took his virginity or not. I don't know why, but I felt like it should have been Yūma. Then after the reviews I decided Gakupo. I know there's about an even amount of YūmaxKaito fans reading this and GakupoxKaito fans, so I'm trying to even out their chances.**

**I also tried to take pieces of flashbacks and not put too much detail into them because... well, this is rated T after all. Plus, I'm bad at details with that stuff.**

**This is how I evened it out this chapter. It's going to be a mess [in the story I mean] when Gakupo tries to get Kaito to fall in love with him, I'll try and make it funny. Kaito will definitely be suspicious of Gakupo and seriously confused.**

**On that note, enjoy the chapter!**

_**[Chapter 8 - Bits and Pieces]**_

* * *

I'm currently sitting under the same tree in the park that I did that night.

Gakupo's getting way too protective again. This morning he was mad about me going over to Yūma's yesterday. Then, I got a phone call from him. He got mad and took my phone away, answering the call.

What did he mean when he said Yūma would 'take' me away from him?

I had it with him trying to control me, so I ran out of the apartment soon afterwards. He followed me, but I was able to lose him by crossing through backyards and taking side streets.

Now that I'm back here, memories of that night are returning...

* * *

_I still feel bad about the fight with Yūma... I can't do anything about it though, Gakupo wanted it. He doesn't let me do anything... and when he found out... he told me to stay away from him._

_These feelings I'm starting to get for Yūma, are they really so bad?_

_Gakupo handed me another glass of vodka. I can barely handle a simple glass of beer, why is he giving me this stuff? Unless..._

_"When I'm done with you tonight, you'll forget all about _him_."_

* * *

Most of that night is still a blur to me... What I do remember of it though, I don't want to...

* * *

_Before I even realized, he had his lips pressed to mine and his tongue was making its way into my mouth._

* * *

All of it is only bits and pieces, yet I was still able to figure out what his plan was that night. He only wanted to get me drunk so he could use me.

I hadn't noticed that night though. Although, I did know something was wrong.

* * *

_"Gakupo... No..."_

_His tongue was trailing along my jaw line as he began to slowly take off my jacket._

* * *

Why didn't I push him away? I just felt like... I couldn't. But why?

* * *

_"Scream my name..."_

_"N-no..." Ah... A moan escaped my lips. "G-GAKUPO...!"_

* * *

That night... I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what happened.

Is that what Gakupo wanted? To be imprinted in my mind?

Did he think I'd forget about Yūma for that?

When I saw Yūma yesterday... Did I feel the same way I was feeling about him those years ago?

Why is it that I only think now of what that fight probably did to Yūma?

He thought that there was something wrong with him... There's nothing wrong with him. If there's something wrong with anyone, it'd be me.

Why did I never talk to him after that?

How come I left him in that state?

Huh?

When did I start crying...?

What... what is wrong with me?


	9. Becoming Human

**Thanks for reviewing again Jaku! I'll also thank Animemariofan for adding this story to their favorites and following it~**

**I would have updated earlier, but I decided to change the ending to this chapter. Originally, he did lie to Kaito.**

**This chapter's from Gakupo's point of view, if you didn't guess from what happened last chapter.**

**Yes, he does have emotions, and this chapter proves that! I shall warn you though, there's some cursing in this chapter. Mainly because, like most people, Gakupo curses when he's mad.**

**Don't forget to review~ It helps me with my writing and I like to hear what you guys think.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

_**[Chapter 9 - Becoming Human]**_

* * *

How could I have lost him? It's been a half a hour already and I still haven't even seen him... Now I'm just wandering aimlessly. He could be anywhere, so hopefully I'll just end up spotting him.

If he's anywhere doesn't that also mean...

No, after the fight we just had, I don't think he'll want to go back there for a little while.

Did I really take it _that_ far though? He shouldn't have ran off just because of something like that!

* * *

_"What happened at his house?"_

_"Nothing! Why do you always accuse me of doing things like that?"_

_"Because I know you for the whore you are, you would do things like that." Tears are welling up in his eyes, yet he continues to use that fake smile. Why does he even try to hide how depressed he is anymore?_

_Maybe he'll burst into tears if he doesn't... Maybe he does have some dignity left. No one's being fooled anymore though, at this point, all the truth is just being revealed..._

_"Really, nothing happened. Just calm down already."_

* * *

It was near then that his phone started ringing. I took it so he wouldn't talk to Yūma, I can't let what was going on years ago happen again. I couldn't let him take Kaito away from me.

* * *

_"Maybe you should've thought about what you were doing to him before you started."_

_Who the fuck does he think he is hanging up on me like that?_

_I know perfectly well what I'm doing to him, it just couldn't be helped that he'd end up like this._

_"That guy's going to get his ass kicked..."_

_"Gakupo, don't...!"_

_"So now you're standing up for him? Such a useless thing."_

_Did I just call him a thing? Crap, I think I broke him..._

_"I'm my own being! Why can't you just let me live?" He ran out the door and slammed it behind him._

_I guess I took it too far again... How come I only notice once it's too late?_

* * *

As I was passing by the park I saw him. He was sitting under a tree, slouched over.

Seeing him like this... Is it that I feel bad?

Am I developing feelings towards him?

Or... am I just becoming human?

"Kaito...!" I hurried over to him before he could get away. However, he didn't even blink. What the hell?

I kneeled down next to him. He's not even acknowledging my existence, is there anything I can do?

Well, there is one thing...

I hugged him. "I'm sorry..." At least there was reasoning behind my words this time.

He blinked a few times and then looked at me. "Gakupo... are you drunk?" He smiled, a false one, once again.

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Because that's the only time you've ever hugged me before." Really? I never noticed...

I could lie, which I do often, but... "No, I'm not." The fake smile left his face. "Kaito... I'm sorry." Did I just apologize to him twice?

I kissed him, I know he won't kiss back, but... I think I've finally realized something.

I think I love him.

That's why I'm so protective of him, because I know he'll leave me. That's why I say all those things to him, so he won't have enough self esteem to do anything.

Yūma's right, I should have thought about what I was doing to him. Why does that bastard have to be right about something like that?

I hate the feeling of guilt.


	10. Dismantled Bodies

**Hello everyone~ So many reviews this time! Let's see, I got one from Mimoru, xXMajorMinusXx, Jaku, Vanillust, and Saphraa3! Reviews make me happy~ They let me know that you guys are actually reading my nonsense.**

**I'm sorry for not updating earlier, so to make it up to you, I made this chapter cute! Well, somewhat. Kaito and Gakupo have a movie night~**

**This is my way of advertising. The boy is actually one of my utaus... which hasn't even been released yet. His name is Osamu Tamotsu~ [Just in case you guys want to search him in the future...]**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter~ Don't forget to review too!**

_**[Chapter 10 - Dismantled Bodies]**_

* * *

I looked at Gakupo, a little shocked. First he hugs me, then he kisses me. That kiss was... different. It wasn't forceful like usual...

Okay, if he's not drunk, is he high or something? This definitely isn't how he normally would act towards me. Or maybe he's hit his head...

"Come on, we're going home." He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me up. Without letting go, he started walking back to the apartment, and I followed him.

Maybe he took too much of his medication? Wait, does he even have medication? With how he acts, maybe he should. Maybe he just took the medication for once.

"Kaito? Hello? You there?" Eh? When did we stop walking? He's waving his hand in my face, when did he start doing that?

"Yes?"

"That was a very delayed response. We're home."

"Oh." I walked inside with him.

"We're watching a movie tonight."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I said so, bitch." Okay, that sounds more like him. Just have to use the fake smile again...

"Okay." He sighed. Since when did he watch movies anyway? Maybe calling me a 'bitch' was just a coverup for his odd behavior!

"Kaito, you look like you're thinking way too much. What do you even have to think about?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." He sighed once again. "Whatever, I'm not going to be able to get it out of you anyway. Now, what do you think of this movie?" He tossed the case to me and I almost dropped it. I read the cover.

"Mindless Puppet Torture...?" Just the title sounds freaky. I read the back of it. A basic summary of it is it's about a boy being kidnapped and experimented on... That's pretty screwed up. "So is it a horror movie or something?"

"I'm guessing. Gumi told me about it so I thought maybe we could watch it."

When does he talk to his sister?

"Okay..."

* * *

_"Puppets... You're all the same... I won't let you use me anymore... I won't let you win..."_

The boy took one of the scientists' tools and stabbed him in the eye with it. Then he pulled it out. This movie is so gory... How is Gakupo not even fazed by it?

The scene changed to down a hallway. From the look of it, it's the view of a security camera.

Ah, it's quiet, something's going to happen...

Soon footsteps could be heard getting louder... along with a dragging sound.

Oh my... he's dragging some body... Is that even a body? It's so dismantled... The arm is only attached by some skin... Ew...

He looked at the camera and you could see his red eye, a result of one of their experiments, perfectly.

All of the sudden his eye glowed a bit and then the camera went to static, loud static. It made me jump and cling onto what was closest to me, which was Gakupo.

"So you're not scared of when he's killing the scientists, but when there's a sudden loud noise you jump?" He smirked.

"Shut up..." Realizing I was still holding his arm, I let go and looked away.

Only for a scream to sound, making me cling onto him again.

* * *

I woke up on the couch cuddled up to Gakupo. He must've fallen asleep too...

I think I need a few minutes for my mind to recollect...

* * *

When did I cuddle up to Gakupo?! Maybe I just did it in my sleep... Ah, he has his arm wrapped around me, I can't move!

I moved downward so his arm would go over me. After escaping his grasp, I stood up.

I need to go somewhere to think. Gakupo's acting really strange...

I made my way to the door.

I hope Yūma doesn't mind visitors this late at night...


	11. Friends Again

**First of all, I'm really sorry for the crappy title of this chapter.**

**Now, to give my gratitude to those of you who reviewed and so on. Thanks Vanillust, juju, and Jaku for reviewing. I love to hear what you guys think about the story~ I shall also thank Seoungri for adding this story to their favorites!**

**Sorry, last chapter was a rare fluff chapter, but now it's back to the drama! This is from Yūma's point of view~**

**I have to admit, I don't like this chapter very much. It's not the content that bothers me, I just feel it's a bit too fast paced.**

**Tell me what you think about it though~ Please review, they encourage me to write.**

_**[Chapter 11 - Friends Again]**_

* * *

As I was eating some ramen, I heard someone knocking on the door. It's so late, why is someone here now?

Wait, the only person who knocks instead of using the doorbell is...

I hurried over to the door and opened it.

"Yūma... I didn't expect you to be awake, so I'm sorry if I woke you..."

"It's fine, I was up anyway. Want some ice cream? I was just eating ramen."

"Uh, sure." I let him come inside and made my way to the kitchen.

I'm so glad he came... I was worried about him after that call with Gakupo. He seems to be okay... I'm guessing he had to sneak out to see me though.

I returned to him with the bowl of ice cream in one hand and my ramen in the other. I handed the ice cream to him and sat down next to him.

Should I mention it to him? He obviously came here for a reason. Maybe I should...

"Kaito, I know what's going on between you and Gakupo..." A look of complete panic came across his face. "Of how he's controlling you..." Did he just let out a sigh of relief? That's odd... Does that mean he thought I was talking about something else?

No way, something else can't be happening between him and Gakupo, right?

"That leads me to apologizing... Kaito, during our fight I didn't know the situation, and now I know that you couldn't tell me. I'm sorry..."

Next thing I knew he was hugging me, crying. "No, I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you, and after that I didn't even think about what I did to you."

"You were only doing what I had told you to do."

"It shouldn't have taken me 2 years to finally try and talk to you again though!"

"Kaito- Wait, 2 years? It's 3 now."

"No, I came here last year looking for you. You weren't here and Mizki let me in." What? She is so going to get it tomorrow... Why did she never tell me?

"At least we're talking now though, right?"

"Uh huh..." He got off of me and started to calm down. "Gakupo doesn't want me to see you anymore again..."

"I know, but we can't let that stop us from being friends again, okay?"

"Okay." He's stopped crying, but his cheeks are sort of red. Is he okay? And his breathing...

"Kaito, how long were you outside today?"

He stayed silent for a bit. "Not that long, why?"

He's lying to me, I can tell... "Because you could have caught a cold."

"I'm fine, Yūma."

"Then let me feel your forehead."

"Okay..." I rolled up my sleeve and placed my wrist on his forehead, and sure enough, he was burning up. "Come on, we're going upstairs."

"Eh? Why?"

"You need to rest." I grabbed his wrist to take him upstairs.

"Y-Yūma... Your wrist..." Crap, I forgot to put my sleeve back down! This is really bad timing for him to find out... I was hoping he wouldn't at all...

I quickly put my sleeve back down. "Kaito, it's nothing." Bad choice of words...

"No it isn't! How long have you...? I-is it because of me?"

"No, of course not! It's not your fault..."

"I-it is, isn't it?" His standing isn't very stable, this stress isn't good for him... "When I left you a-alone..." He passed out in front of me and fell to the ground.

"Kaito!" I quickly picked him up. He's unconscious... I carried him upstairs and put him down on my bed.

I guess all I can do now is try and take care of him while he rests...


	12. Old and New

**I thought I should post this chapter early for those of you who might've gotten confused by the last chapter.**

**Yes, Yūma is a cutter. The reason why it wasn't easy to tell is because you never want to say the would 'cut' or any form of it to the person. All it does is make them feel worse about it.**

**Now, away from the seriousness, let's go back to thanking the people who reviewed. Since I posted this really early, there was only one review. So thanks Vanillust~**

**Another fight on the phone with Gakupo this chapter. Where I ended the chapter is probably going to piss you guys off...**

**Review anyway! I want to hear what you guys think Gakupo's going to do~**

_**[Chapter 12 - Old and New]**_

* * *

It's early morning and I woke up to replace the wet rag for Kaito. He still hasn't woken up yet, I don't know why, hopefully it's nothing...

As I was wetting a new rag, I heard my phone start to ring. When I checked who it was, it said an unknown number. I have a feeling I know who it is...

"Why the _fuck_ didn't Kaito come home last night?" Was he really able to guess where he was that easily?

"He has a fever and I let him stay the night. Don't you ever care about his wellbeing?" I can just imagine how pissed off that made him...

Woah, he's silent, I think I just hit a soft spot.

"Shut up, I've been looking after him for years now after you left him alone."

How dare he mention our fight! Ugh, I have to stay calm, he's probably just trying to provoke me...

"Looking after him? During that time he went into major depression! All you do is control him, you don't care."

Another moment of silence from him.

"I'm coming to pick him up, you better not do anything if you want to live to see tomorrow." He hung up.

I believe that was a threat. I don't know if I should be scared or just laugh. I can't believe I was able to piss him off so easily!

He was trying to defend himself about caring for Kaito. That's a bit odd, I'd expect him to not care at all, but it kind of sounded like he does...

Ah, I think I hear Kaito waking up. I should probably go check on him.

I walked into my room to find him sitting up in the bed.

"Kaito, lie back down. You need to rest." He grabbed my arm and tugged it toward him. Then he rolled up my sleeve.

"Some of these look old and some are newer... Does that mean you still...?"

My stomach just started doing backflips. "Not recently..."

He hugged me tightly.

Kaito... Why do you care about me when you're the one who's suffering more right now? You should be worried about yourself...

I placed my hand on his head and hugged him back with my free arm.

I thought just came to me. Why didn't Kaito ever cut himself? I know it's a screwed up thought, but a lot of people do that when they're depressed... When I took his jacket off of him before, I didn't see anything...

It is possible that since he lives with Gakupo it would be hard to? Especially since he's all overprotective...

Overprotective like a boyfriend.

How did I not notice that earlier?!

I pulled my arms away. He let go and looked at me a bit confused. "Eh? Yūma, what's wrong?"

"Kaito... Are you and Gakupo... together?" His face just went so pale in under a second...

"No!" He looked away and sighed. It seems like it's taking a lot for him to try and say what he wants to next... "H-he j-just..."

The doorbell rang. He got here a lot faster than I thought he would...

Crap, and Kaito was just about to tell me what was going on between them...

I sighed. "I guess I have to get that. Lie down, I don't know what he might do once he comes in. I kind of pissed him off on the phone..." I left Kaito to go unleash the rage behind the front door.


	13. Lying for Truth

**Thanks Saphraa3, Jaku, Vanillust, and juju for reviewing~ I shall also SkyFallXIII for adding this story to their favorites and following it~**

**Now, on with the story! Just so you guys don't get confused, the last scene _isn't_ a dream. Kaito's just really delirious from being sick. I get delirious almost every night from being overtired, and I wrote it when I was overtired. In conclusion, I believe the scene is close enough to how delirious people act.**

**Anyway, review~ I've said it so many times I don't know why I do anymore, it's obvious everyone already knows to.**

_**[Chapter 13 - Lying for Truth]**_

* * *

I sat up in bed again, waiting for whatever was to come. Who knows what Gakupo will do to me for coming here? I can hear them downstairs...

"Where is he?"

"My room, but you should really let him-" By the sound of it, Gakupo just pushed him into the wall or something...

Ah, maybe I can pretend to be asleep... I lied down and pulled the blanket over my head. He's going to be so mad... I can hear his footsteps coming closer...

The door flung back open.

"Kaito!" That's weird, his voice doesn't sound angry... More like, he was worried?

It's a trap, he's going to try and make me show that I'm not really sleeping!

"Kaito...?" He pulled down the covers and I continued to pretend to be sleeping. He sighed once they were down. "Looks like I'll have to carry you home..."

Wait, what? Next thing I knew he was carrying me bridal-style.

"What do you think your doing? You can't just carry him around like that!" Ah, Yūma sounds mad...

"I'm taking him home so I can take care of him. Be grateful, I'm taking him off your hands."

"But Kaito needs-"

"Needs what? Definitely not you. Now, we're leaving." He walked outside and I heard a door shut behind us. "When you wake up, you're so getting it for going over there..."

With that, our walk home began.

* * *

He placed me on our bed at home.

"Ugh, he's never been sick before when he was with me, how am I supposed to take care of him?"

Is he serious? He took me out of Yūma's house just because he didn't want me there and didn't even think about when he actually had to take care of me? Wait, why am I even surprised?

Maybe this cold will get bad enough that I'll die. Then he'll have to live on knowing that it was his fault. Actually, would he even care? What would he do if I died...?

Does he even care about me?

A brilliant, but cruel idea came to mind.

I started coughing, pretending to just have woken up. Now to test my acting skills...

"Huh? What am I doing back home...?" I tried to look surprised. Then, turning to Gakupo, I switched my expression to more of a scared one. "G-Gakupo..."

It looks like something has just occurred to him. "Relax, if you stress out, you might pass out or something."

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Of course I am, but I can't do anything about it. Right now I'm too busy dealing with your sickness."

Plan failed. I can't tell whether he cares or not, but with how he put it, I don't think he does...

I feel like I'm getting tired again. How long have I been up for? Actually, what time is it? The fake sleeping must've just made me tired...

I'll come up with another plan after some sleep...

* * *

Ah, I feel so dizzy... Is this a dream? I think it is...

"Eh? Gakupo...?" I smiled faintly. "What are you doing here...? This is MY dream, you shouldn't be here."

He looks kind of amused by what a said... "Oh really? Why not?"

"Because only people who are important to me are in my dreams."

Haha, he looks so serious now... "Why aren't I important to you?"

"Because I know you don't care about me at all, so why should I care about you?" I couldn't help but laugh after questioning him.

Eh? He looks hurt, I must be having a really weird dream... "Kaito, I do care about you. In fact, I love you."

He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. I kissed back. This really must be a dream, I don't think I'd ever actually do that. He's not even using tongue...

His lips parted from mine and he smiled. I smiled back. Because people are supposed to be happy in dreams, right?


	14. Subconscious Thoughts

**Thanks for reviewing Mimoru~**

**I decided to update this chapter early since it's extremely short.**

**Kaito goes to visit Ia~ Upcoming chapters will most likely include other vocaloids, I hate to let certain ones feel left out! This is from Kaito's point of view, because obviously you guys want to hear what he's thinking during their conversation. This is more of a confirmation chapter I guess you'd call it...**

**Anyway, enjoy and review~**

_**[Chapter 14 - Subconscious Thoughts]**_

* * *

Days have passed by and now I'm finally healthy. It had taken longer than it should have though. I was passed out most of the time, because while I was awake, the only thing I could do was think. The thinking would always stress me out and I'd end up passing out again. While I was sick though, I began to realize many things.

Including the fact that I still love Yūma.

That's why today, I asked Gakupo if I could go over to Ia's house. She was always good with psychology and stuff like that, so I'm hoping she'll be able to help me understand what my thoughts mean.

Now I'm at her doorstep, regretting not to have called her first to tell her I was coming over. Too late to use the house phone now, I knocked on her door. A few moments of shuffling and then she answered the door.

"Kaito, what a lovely surprise! Please come inside. Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone over." I stepped inside and looked around. There's no mess at all.

"Ia... Can I talk to you about things?"

"Of course. Let's go into my room then." She led the way to the back of her house where there were two bedrooms. I'm guessing her sister's not home. I followed her into the bedroom on the left. Her house isn't as big as Yūma's, but it's still bigger than Gakupo's apartment.

"So what would you like to talk about? You can tell me anything."

Here goes nothing... "I was wondering if you could tell me what my dreams mean..."

"Oh, of course! Dreams are always quite interesting. They reveal things you don't even know about going on in your subconscious."

Subconscious? Oh great...

"Well, I had this one dream where it was just Gakupo and me. I said he wasn't important to me. He said that I was important to him and then he kissed me. Then amazingly, I kissed back. He smiled, and I smiled back. None of that stuff would happen in real life, especially not my responses, so why would my mind even think it?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't ask anything about the importance part. "Kaito, did it ever occur to you that you might have subconscious feelings for Gakupo?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that?"

"Because that's exactly what the dream sounds like it means."

Ah, I think I'm even more confused than before I came here... Why would I ever have feelings for Gakupo? When I'm near him, it's not the same as when I'm near Yūma. How could I love them both? They hate each other and aren't alike at all...

"If you're trying to compare the feeling to one of the past, it won't work. All loves are different, each are unique in their own way. Otherwise, it'd be too easy, wouldn't it?" I guess she's right about that... "Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"No, thank you. I'll see you again soon, Ia. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem!"

I got up, but almost fell down immediately. Was I this lightheaded all the time before I got sick? It's probably nothing...

With another thank you, I left the place with more anxiety and stress than before.


	15. Relieving Stress

**First off, the 'thank you's. Okay, so I'd especially like to thank kittycatpony by making me feel stalked to the extreme. [Does that even make sense?] Anyway, they followed me and the story, reviewed, and added me and the story to their favorites. I feel so loved~ Of course, I'd also like to thank juju once again! Don't worry, Yūma's coming back soon!**

**This chapter is pretty short, and I must apologize! It's basically just introducing someone who's going to stick around for a few chapters. I'll give you a hint of who it is, it's my favorite of Kaito's siblings~**

**Ah, and I want to know if there's any specific vocaloid you guys want to request to come in later chapters. I'm stuck on Chapter 17 because I don't know who would be best for it. So please review and tell!**

**Warning:**

**His psychology is not something you should follow! I shall especially emphasize this for the last scene!**

_**[Chapter 15 - Relieving Stress]**_

* * *

How is it so late already? Was I really at Ia's house for that long?

I was walking when I noticed someone leaning against the wall in an alleyway. Wait, is that...?

"Taito...?" Last time I saw him was when he was at the mental hospital... He looked over at me and I think I saw him smile faintly.

"Kaito..." He looked away. "I snuck out of the hospital..."

How is it even possible to get out of those things? There's so much security. He must've really wanted to leave...

I walked over to him, making sure to keep out of his personal space. "I'm guessing you're in hiding now?"

He nodded. "I don't know what to do though..."

An idea dawned upon me. "Why don't you stay with me and Gakupo?"

"Huh? Are you sure? You two could get in trouble..."

"It's fine, it's not like you broke out of jail."

"Would Gakupo be okay with it?"

"I'm sure he will." He's still trying to pull off the nice act in front of everyone else, so he won't be able to say no. Also, with Taito there, Gakupo won't be able to treat me like he normally does. "Come on, I'll take you to the apartment."

"Okay... Thank you so much, Kaito..."

I smiled, I like being the one who isn't pitied for once.

* * *

"Sure, he can stay." Wow, he doesn't even seem a little mad about it. Either he's gotten better at acting or he really isn't... He really has been acting strange lately.

"Thank you... I really am grateful..." His eyes started tearing up.

"Taito..." I smiled again, sympathetically. "Let me show you around the apartment."

* * *

"Hey, Kaito...?"

It was pretty late at night and we were both in the kitchen while Gakupo was in the bedroom.

"What is it, Taito?"

"Are you... okay?"

"Eh? Why would you ask that?"

"Because you don't seem very... healthy." He gave me a worried look. "I can kind of see your bones..." I think I'm going to throw up again...

"I'm fine, really."

"But Kaito, you should really eat more." I guess he's kind of right... I haven't been eating as much ice cream lately, but I'm still throwing up as often. I guess it doesn't exactly even out. Doesn't that just confirm that Gakupo won't do that to me again? "Kaito... Why're you so quiet?"

"Throwing up just relieves me of all the stress from it though..."

"You know what relieves me of my stress...?" He handed me his bloody icepick. "It's better than throwing up because you can't die from it. I've done it many times before and I'm fine." I looked him over. He's covered in bandages, but he still looks healthier than me... "I just want you to be okay, Kaito, and this is better than that."


	16. Brotherly Love

**Thanks for reviewing Mimoru, juju, Hikari Shourai, and kittycatpony~ I feel bad for saying this, but I really enjoyed reading you guys telling Kaito not to do it. It was quite amusing, which is kind of screwed up, but I couldn't help but smirk.**

**Onto the story~ This chapter was going to be one scene shorter, but I added the last scene because I knew it would be way too short otherwise.**

**For those of you who don't know Taito's personality that well, he basically has two personalities, one that's innocent... and then the yandere one. When he goes into yandere 'mode', his eyes turn red and his voice gets a lot deeper, he can also be pretty violent.**

**Don't forget to review~ I want to hear what you guys think Gakupo's going to do about Taito~**

_**[Chapter 16 - Brotherly Love]**_

* * *

Yesterday, Kaito came home with his brother who was sent of to a mental hospital 4 years ago. I didn't ask how he got out, but I did agree to let him stay. Kaito was always happier when he was around anyway.

I walked into the living room to find blood all over the couch and Taito on the ground looking totally out of it.

"Kaito, there's blood all over again! Clean up after your brother!"

"I'm sorry... I tripped and landed on my ice pick..." He slowly got up and you could see the large cut across his chest from it.

How is this guy still alive? You'd expect him to have died from so much blood loss.

"Taito...!" Kaito ran over to Taito and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's go bandage that..." Taito silently nodded and they left the room.

The only bad thing about him being here is all the blood. Otherwise, it's worth having to feed another mouth. He's able to make Kaito happy after all.

I wonder how they got so close... Taito never really lets anyone take care of him, yet Kaito is somehow an exception. I guess it just means Kaito's important to him. Does that mean he's important to Kaito? How was he able to become important to him though...?

I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous. Kaito doesn't seem to remember what happened that night still. He did seem really delirious at the time though... I guess that means I'm still not important to him, and he doesn't remember my confession.

If he thought it was a dream, how come he kissed me back? He's never done that before. He even smiled at me...

I kind of wish he'd get sick again so something like that would happen again. That's a cruel thing to wish, isn't it?

* * *

Kaito fell asleep about an hour ago. Now Taito and I are sitting on the couch together.

"Hey, Kaito told me about this weird dream he had..." Huh? You mean... he remembers?He looked at me with glowing red eyes. "I hope that never happens. No one can take Kaito away from me." How did his voice suddenly get that deep?!

No wonder why he was in a mental hospital! This guy's going to kill me!

Out of nowhere, he pulled out his ice pick and slashed across my arm.

"W-what the hell?!"

"Try doing anything with him, and I will fucking kill you." Dammit, my sword's in the bedroom so I can't even fight back... "Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good." This time he slashed across my chest. Then he left the room.

I have to get that guy out of here as soon as possible...

* * *

"Kaito, do you know why Taito was sent to the mental hospital?"

Kaito was awake, but Taito was still sleeping, clinging onto him.

"No, I have no idea. All the sudden one night he attacked Yūma... Then the next day Meiko and Sonika were taking him to the mental hospital... I have no idea what happened or why he did it..."

"I see..."

"Then Yūma was in the hospital for days afterwards... He really hurt him badly."

"I see..." I'm so going to die from this guy.

"I asked him about it yesterday though and he said he doesn't remember hurting Yūma at all."

"That's odd..."

Ah, Taito's waking up, that's my cue to leave.


	17. Facial Expressions

**Thanks for reviewing once again Vanillust and juju~ Also, thanks to KawaiiChocolateChan for following the story~**

**I guess you can call this an important chapter, I mean, an important event does occur... Not fully though.**

**This is from Yūma's point of view. Has it really been like 5 chapters since he was actually in a chapter? That's... wow. Okay, well, he's finally back!**

**Review~ Does anyone want to know what Mizki said? I could always put it in a later chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

_**[Chapter 17 - Facial Expressions]**_

* * *

Did I just see what I think I did outside my window?

Yes, I believe I did. Kaito's right there, walking past my house, with Taito clinging onto his jacket behind him.

Why is Taito out of the mental hospital?!

I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I have to call Gakupo.

I took out my phone and dialed the number he called me from last time. It rang... only once?

"Why are you calling me?"

"Why is Taito out of the mental hospital?"

"What? Are they over there?"

"No, but they just walked past my house. Why is he out? You don't know what he's going to do!"

"Actually, I do."

"Well, I was close to death because of him 4 years ago, so you might want to get him back in soon."

"I know, he already slashed me with his icepick twice last night."

"Good luck then, I'm not getting involved."

"Why not? He almost killed you once too, it could happen again."

"Whoever sends Taito back to the mental hospital, Kaito's going to hate for it. You're welcome to send him anyway though, I know he already hates you."

"You're useless." He hung up the phone. Okay, now to find someone who would actually be able to help.

I dialed Meiko's number. She's always able to get things under control, under her control anyway.

"Hey Yūma, what's up?"

"Taito's out of the hospital."

"_What?!_ How?! That place had the highest amount of security of every place around here!"

"I have no idea, he must've been able to break out somehow. He found Kaito though, so that means he's dangerous again."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." She hung up. Her voice sounded quite devious, that can't mean anything good... Well, hopefully it'll result in something good.

Kaito must be pretty oblivious to not notice what's wrong with his brother... Taito is way too obsessed... That is not a good combination at all...

* * *

"Hey Yūma~ Is Kaito coming over again any time soon?"

"No. Taito's out of the hospital and if I go near him I probably won't make it out alive this time."

"Aw, that's too bad!"

I almost forgot...

"Mizki, how come you didn't tell me Kaito came to visit a year ago?" She froze at my question.

"Because I ended up completely embarrassing myself and I didn't know how to tell you without mentioning that..."

"Was it really that bad?"

"I glomped him after knowing him for only a half a hour or so."

"Wow Mizki..."

"Shut up! I couldn't help it! He looked so sad... but I made him laugh!"

"You made him laugh?"

"Uh huh." Wow, I haven't made him laugh in years now. "From the look on your face, you're jealous~"

"What? I'm not!"

"Yes you are~ You're jealous because you're the one who wants to make him laugh, and smile~"

"W-what?" Ah, I can feel my face heating up...

"You have a crush on Kaito!"

"No I don't!"

"Your face is giving away the truth~"

"S-shut up, Mizki!"

"I'm going to go tell him~" She ran over the the door, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"N-no, don't!" I chased after her as she ran outside. "_Mizki!_"

* * *

Eventually, I caught up with her and grabbed her by the back of her collar.

"Tell Kaito I have a crush on him and I'll tell Iroha what you said about her." That made her stop in her tracks.

"You're no fun!"

"You call me having to run after you for so long to stop you fun?"

"It was fun for me." Seriously?

"Let's just go home."

"Fine."

With that, we walked back home.

Now that she knows she's totally going to use it against me to get what she wants. I'm doomed!


	18. Good Enough

**Thanks for reviewing Jaku~ Isn't it messed up one of those guys is his own brother? I shall also thank FTnerd for following the story~**

**This chapter is actually kind of depressing, even though it's from Mizki's point of view, so I'll apologize in advance. I guess you could count this one as another somewhat important event? It seems all my chapters are either events or memories... Well, I guess chapters can be pointless otherwise.**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter...**

**Oh right, I've been ahead on writing, so it's back to the 'reviews make me update faster' thing. Basically, don't forget to review for more!**

_**[Chapter 18 - Good Enough]**_

* * *

"Oh Yūma~ The dishes need to be done!"

"That's your job."

"I don't think so~"

"But Mizki-" I pulled out my cell phone. "You're so cruel..." He sighed and started washing the dishes.

Wow, does he not realize I don't even have Kaito's number?

This is awesome! I know it's mean to use the information against him, but I don't even have to do anything now! At least with the information I have, it would end up ruining his relationship with Gumi, but with the information he has, it won't do anything! That is, other than making it awkward between me and Iroha... Oh right, and if I tell Kaito, Taito would most likely be around and hunt Yūma down...

The point is, mine has higher power and effects!

* * *

The doorbell rang. That's odd, we weren't expecting any visitors...

I answered it and saw a smiling Gumi.

"Hi Mizki! I came by to surprise Yūma~ It's our second anniversary today!"

"Oh really? Congratulations! He's in the kitchen eating noodles or something."

"Thanks!" She happily walked over to the kitchen.

Yūma didn't mention their anniversary... did he forget?

I sort of feel bad, it's been a week since Yūma admitted he had a crush on Kaito. I had only realized recently how much it could effect Gumi. If she heard, she'd be heartbroken! I wonder if Yūma still has feelings for her though...

I snapped back into reality. Over thinking once again... Ah, I think I can hear them in the kitchen...

"About that... Gumi, we need to talk." _No way_. I peeked over to them. Yūma had his normal pokerface expression on. Gumi, being used to this face, didn't seem worried at all. That is, until he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't think it's working out."

"Huh? What are you talking about? We've been together for two years! We've been fine so far, why do you think this now?"

Suddenly, his expression changed to a bitter smile. "No, we haven't been fine." He pulled up one of his sleeves. "At least I haven't been." When did he do that? How come I didn't even notice?!

"Oh my God... Yūma..."

"Gumi, I'm breaking up with you because I'm not good enough for you. I don't want to drag you down with me. You have potential to be such a wonderful person, and I don't want to take that away from you." He pecked her on the lips. "Goodbye Gumi. I'll miss you, but it's for the best."

Gumi's eyes teared up.

"But Yūma, I could help you!"

"You shouldn't waste your time. Now please go, staying here would only make you more upset, wouldn't it?" Her eyes teared, but she still nodded.

"Goodbye Yūma..."

Eventually, she left.

* * *

"Mizki, I know you were listening to us."

"What did you expect me to do? Walk away?"

"That's what a good person would do, someone who's not nosy."

Silence.

"Yūma, I thought you loved Kaito. Why don't you push him away like you did with Gumi?"

"Because he's further in the darkness than I am, and he needs me right now."

I smiled. My brother is so kind...


	19. Shattering Window

**Thanks for reviewing Vanillust, and I haven't even heard of that song before, so I'll check it out. For some reason, the version of Paradichlorobenzene with Gakupo, Kaito, Yūma singing reminds me of this. KawaiiChocolateChan, I mention everyone who reviews! There's also a new reviewer, Bakaity08. Ah, and I shall thank hellwitch for following the story~**

**Now, this chapter is from Meiko's point of view, and I can barely make sense of it... I was delirious when I wrote it, okay? Only Kaito would actually fall for something Meiko says... but he was tired, so you can't blame him.**

**Yeah, it's time for Meiko to take things 'under her control' and it turns into a disaster.**

**Another short chapter... I'm so tired that I don't even realize their length...**

**Don't forget to review, it'll make the next chapter come faster~ When Chapter 20 comes, I have an announcement to make~**

_**[Chapter 19 - Shattering Window]**_

* * *

Okay, I've narrowed it down to the final option.

I must kidnap Taito and bring him back to the mental hospital while he's out! Using Sonika's help of course. Why do so many people find her hard to work with? She can actually be pretty useful!

I took out my cellphone and called her.

"Sonika~ We have a kidnapping job to do!"

"Again?"

"This time it's with Taito."

"He's out of the hospital?"

"Yup. No one knows how, but we have to get him back in."

"Okay, I'll be right over!" She hung up.

Okay, now for master planning...

* * *

"We'll do it at a time that we're sure all of them are sleeping. For example, 5am."

"At that time, we'd be able to get him to the hospital and by then it would be open."

"5am it is. Now, we'll climb in through the window. You'll have to be the lookout and tell me if anyone's waking up."

"What if the window's locked?"

"Then we'll be forced to use this." I picked up my blowtorch.

"Okay..."

"I'll use chloroform to keep Taito knocked out. Then we'll tie his limbs together and take him out the window with us!"

* * *

"Meiko, the window's locked."

"Move away." I took out the blowtorch and started torching the window.

Until it caused the whole thing to crack and shatter.

"Shit!" I quickly ran into the apartment and made my way to the bedroom. Kaito was starting to wake up but Taito was still sleeping.

Wait, where's Gakupo?

Whatever, I don't have enough time to worry about that!

"Meiko...?"

"Kaito, you're dreaming."

"But..."

"Did you see Gakupo before you started dreaming?"

"He said he was going to go out drinking..."

Without me? How rude!

"When you wake up, he'll be back. So you have to go to sleep in your dream to wake up faster, okay?"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Shut up Sonika!" I looked back at Kaito to find him back asleep. Okay, good.

I put the cloth filled with chloroform over Taito's mouth and nose for a little bit. Then I pried him off of Kaito and dragged him over to the window. We didn't have enough time to even tie him.

* * *

"I'm here to bring Taito Shion back in."

"Where's Kaito...?" Oh no, he's starting to wake up! "Wait, am I at...?" Suddenly his eyes turned a glowing red. "You can't take me away from Kaito!" He pulled out his icepick and stabbed me in the stomach with it.

"Fuck! That hurt!" A bunch of guards came out and he stabbed all of them. Eventually, they were able to pin him down.

His eyes returned to their normal color and he looked around confused.

"Huh? What happened...?" A nurse slowly approached Taito making sure he was stable again.

"Taito, we're just going to take you in to help you..."

"No...! I can't go in again...! I won't see Kaito again...!"

"You can see him once you get better."

"You said that last time...!"

"You didn't get better last time."

I have to leave before something else bad happens...

I darted out of the place.


	20. Losing Myself

**Thanks for reviewing juju~**

**This is a short chapter, but I decided to update it early because of that.**

**The ending scene is a hallucination.**

**I'd like to announce that Taito will be getting his own story, _We Can Never Separate_. If you like Taito, then please look into it~**

**Don't forget to review! It inspires me~**

_**[Chapter 20 - Losing Myself]**_

* * *

They keep telling me I'm unstable. What does that even mean? I hate this place. They say they're only helping me, but I feel like I'm going insane being here. They've put up more security around my room than last time...

They put me in the straight jacket once again. Now I'm just staring at the wall, because there's nothing else to do.

The only thing you can do here is cry or stare at the wall.

I want to see Kaito... Since last time I saw him, there's now another person who's getting too close. Next time I break out of here, he'll probably already be with one of them.

They can't take Kaito away from me...

Oh no, I feel myself slipping away again...

* * *

I opened my eyes to find my straight jacket in tatters around me. Why does that always happen whenever I think of that?

I can never remember what exactly happens, but there's always destruction and blood around me whenever I come back into consciousness.

Kaito, why do you make me act like this? Why can't I stop thinking about you? I don't understand it at all...

Everyone always tries to keep me away from you, but it only makes me want to see you more. Then when I'm with you, I'm the happiest I could ever feel, but that's only normal sibling love, right?

Right?

I'm jealous, that must be why, isn't it? That's why I lose myself whenever someone else gets too close. I want to be the only one that's close to him. I have to face it though, it'll never happen. It's too late for any of it, he's already close to Yūma and Gakupo... and I can't stop them.

Those times before I lost myself when I was with them, I could tell they both loved him a lot. If I must accept my fate of being here forever, then I have to accept the fact that I won't see him. If I have to accept that, then please let those two take great care of him...

Tears came down and I curled up in a ball on 'my' bed. So much white... I think it's driving me to madness... I have to get out of here...

* * *

I woke up to a familiar face next to me.

"Hey Taito."

"Kaito...?"

"Yeah, who do you think it is?"

I smiled. "You came to visit me..."

"Actually, I'm supposed to stay here with you."

"Really?" I got up and hugged him. "I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again..." He hugged me back.

"Taito, I'll never leave you."


	21. Baking A Cake

**Thanks for reviewing Saphraa3, Animemariofan, KawaiiChocolatierChan, juju, and kittycatpony~ Wew, so many people, thank you! Without the people who've been reviewing, I don't know if this story would still be going!**

**Okay, let me just say, I failed at portraying a drunk Gakupo. I shall apologize in advance.**

**I had no idea where this chapter or story was going, then I remembered the cake.**

**Oh right, and never do their plan, it's dangerous.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review~ It inspires me~**

**Enjoy!**

_**[Chapter 21 - Baking A Cake]**_

* * *

I woke back up with Taito gone. Instead, there was someone else in his place.

"Good morning beautiful~"

"E-eh?" He's obviously drunk, his speech is slurred. Why do I still feel my cheeks heating up though?

"Taito was gone when I got home, so don't blame me. Maybe he gave up. No, he's too insane to give up." That wasn't a dream then! Meiko really did take him!

"What're you talking about? He's not insane." To my surprise, he got up and took his shirt off.

"That guy slashed me twice! He doesn't want anyone near you, and he had heard about when I confessed to you!" When he confessed to me? Are you kidding me? That wasn't a dream either?! Wait, Taito slashed him? He was going to attack him like he attacked Yūma? "Know what sounds amazing right now? Cake! Want any?"

"Uh, no thanks..."

He wandered off to the kitchen. I better call Meiko before he burns it down.

I dialed her number and called. It rang twice then went to voicemail. She's ignoring my calls!

"Hey, hey Kaito."

"Wha-" He pulled me into a sloppy kiss and put his tongue in my mouth. It tasted like alcohol, which was only expected. He pinned me down and nibbled on my neck.

"I missed having sex with you." Seriously? Wait, maybe I can get some answers out of him...

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because I love you. If I continued to use you, you would keep hating me." He kissed me again. "So will you have sex with me?"

I can feel myself blushing furiously. Why can't I say no? He's drunk, he doesn't really love me.

'Then what about that 'dream'?'

I was probably just really delirious, Ia's wrong, I wouldn't love him, right?

'Then why are you blushing? You haven't before.'

Ugh, this is way too confusing!

"Well?" He laughed. "Kaito, you look like your head's going to explode."

"Gakupo, I'm tired. Not right now, okay?"

"Fine. You're no fun~" He gave me a childish look. Then I remembered something.

"Weren't you baking a cake?" I looked towards the door and the living room was engulfed in flames.

"I forgot..."

"Fuck! Gakupo call 911, it's too big for us to put out ourselves!"

"Okay." He took out his cellphone and dialed. "Uh, I sort of set something on the kitchen on fire..." A little voice could be heard coming from the phone. "Okay..." He put his hand over the speaker of the phone and turned to me. "Which apartment are we in again?"

"Just give me the phone! Go grab what you can, then we'll leave before it covers all the escape routes. For now, just close the door, it'll take longer for the fire to come in and we can get out through the window." He walked over to the door and closed it, then made his way to the closet. "We live in apartment 2b, m'am."

"Thank you, I'll send fireman right over. You can either stay on the phone with me or hang up now."

"I have to go, thank you." I hung up. "Gakupo, what's taking you so long?!"

"Got it!"

"Okay..." I grabbed my scarf and my cell phone. "Let's go!"

* * *

We made it outside and the fireman arrived. It was the 'cake' that had caused the fire, as expected. The fire caused too much damage, our insurance would cover it, but we still had to find somewhere to go.

"You are _never_ going out drinking again." He only laughed. Whatever, it'll be entertaining to watch reality hit him once he's sober.


	22. Finally Sober

**Thanks for reviewing Animemariofan, Mimoru, and juju~ It seems you all liked the last chapter~**

**Now you shall see how evil I truly am. I remember laughing a lot when writing this chapter, so it must be a funny one.**

**When I was typing it though, I thought it was longer than this... I'm surprised how short it actually is! Maybe because of all the dialogue...**

**This chapter's from Yūma's point of view. Enjoy~**

**Ah, and don't forget to review! You should know the reasons by now...**

_**[Chapter 22 - Finally Sober]**_

* * *

I was lying in bed still half asleep when my phone rang. Checking who it was, I answered right away.

"Kaito...? When did you get your phone back...?"

"Uh, Yūma... I have some news to inform you of."

"Yeah? What is it?" Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.

"Our apartment went through a fire so now Gakupo and I are homeless." Woah, definitely wasn't expecting that...

"So where's Gakupo now?"

"He's passed out because he was drunk at the time."

"No wonder you were able to call me... Wait, where are you guys right now?"

"At the park."

"Why the park?"

"Gakupo needed a place to sleep and a bench was the best we could get before he passed out." I couldn't help but pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I'll go over there to pick you guys up, then I'll take you to my place."

"Thank you, Yūma."

"No problem." I hung up and waited a few minutes before actually getting out of bed.

* * *

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"You said he was drunk, right? That means it'll be a while."

"What should we do then?"

"The only thing we can do, drag him."

"Isn't that a bit cruel?"

"You're seriously sticking up for him? I guess you're right though. Does that mean I have to carry him?" I sighed. "Here goes nothing..."

* * *

"Where am I...?"

"Look who's finally sober." I couldn't help but laugh at Kaito's comment.

"Wait, are we at...? Why are we here?!"

"Because _someone_ set the apartment on fire."

"Huh?" 1... 2... 3... That look of shock and realization on his face has to be the greatest thing I've ever seen! It's so funny! "Oh fuck... I think I'm going to..." He threw up.

"You're cleaning up any messes you make."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sure you'd like to." I winked at him. 1... 2... 3... Realization.

"I don't just fuck anyone, okay? And I would never fuck someone like you!" Who knew messing with him could be this funny?

"Gakupo, Yūma's being nice enough to let us stay here for now, at least be nice to him!"

"I'm not going to fuck him though!"

"That's not what I meant! Will you please stop saying fuck?!"

"I can say fuck as much as I fucking want!"

"Dude, calm the fuck down, because if you don't, I can just as easily kick you out like I carried you in."

"You carried me in?" Did I mention that? Oops... Kaito and I looked at each other, he was the one to speak up.

"It was either that, or us dragging you."

"You two considered dragging me?"

"It was his idea!" Kaito pointed to me and I simply put on my usual pokerface and waved 'hi'.

"The combination of the both of you is going to drive me insane..." He facepalmed and I swear I heard it.

"Yūma~ Why didn't you tell me Kaito was over?! Oh, and someone else to?" Crap, Mizki...

"Mizki, this is Gakupo Kamui." I think I just saw a giant lightbulb light up over her head.

"Nice to meet you, Gakupo~" Gakupo looked seriously confused.

"You too?"

"Hey, who threw up?" I think my brain going to explode if I don't get a break from all this conversation...

Having them stay for a while was going to be a disaster. I can already tell.


	23. Planning To Ask

**Thanks for reviewing, juju and KawaiiChocolatierChan~ Glad you liked the chapters!**

**This chapter is so short... It seemed longer... I must've put in too much dialogue again!**

**Anyway, Mizki and Yūma are finally getting suspicious. The 2nd scene is just something I threw in, it kind of matches up with part of _We Can Never Separate_, but I just kept thinking of writing that scene, so I had to.**

**Please review~ It makes updates come faster!**

_**[Chapter 23 - Planning To Ask]**_

* * *

Finally! I know who Kaito's 'puppet master' is! It's Gakupo Kamui! I'm so proud of myself for finally being able to figure it out!

"Mizki what the hell? You've been acting way too happy lately."

"I finally figured out what my conversation with Kaito last year meant!"

"Congrats?"

"Do you know what's going on between those two?"

"They're just friends, right?"

"Kaito said Gakupo was using and controlling him..."

"Using him?" There was a look of realization on his face. "It... it can't be sexually, right?"

"I... don't know." I never really thought about it that way...

"I guess later I'll have to ask him..."

"Good luck."

* * *

It's been a few days and Yūma still hasn't found a good time to ask Kaito. The main reason being that Gakupo hasn't left his side.

We were all just sitting in the living room now. Gakupo staring at Kaito, Yūma lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, and Kaito just playing with his scarf.

Looks like it's my job to start a conversation.

"Hey Kaito, how come you always wear that scarf?"

"Oh, this...?" He stopped playing with it and looked at it. "It used to be my sister's..." This caught Yūma's attention.

"You have a sister?"

"I used to..." We all looked at him. Ah, I didn't mean to bring up something like that! "It was at her funeral I promised Taito I wouldn't leave him... Now he's back in the mental hospital..."

I hugged him out of guilt.

"I'm sorry Kaito, I didn't mean to bring it up..." He smiled faintly.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. You know, you kind of remind me of her."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." He hugged me and I smiled.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to me about her or anything, you can."

"Thanks Mizki."

* * *

"So when are you planning to ask Kaito? It's been about a week."

"As soon as Gakupo gets away from him."

"That's going to be a while."

"I know..."

"Well, I doubt they'll find another place anytime soon, so you have time."

"True." He sighed. This must really be stressing him out. I mean, his best friend is possibly being sexually used! I hope he finds a good time to ask him about it soon...


	24. One Full Kiss

**Wew, so Bakaity08 reviewed twice, that deserves a special thank you! Animemariofan and juju reviewed too, so I can't forget about them~**

**It's the chapter many of you have been waiting for! Yūma finally figures out what has been going on~ The chapter title probably gives away what happens...**

**Don't forget to review! I even have no idea where I'm taking this... Reviews always help!**

_**[Chapter 24 - One Full Kiss]**_

* * *

Gakupo left to go visit his sister. It's about time he left me alone! I've really needed some personal space...

"Kaito?"

"Huh? What is it, Yūma?"

"Uh... Are you a virgin?"

"E-eh?!" That question was so out of nowhere! He caught me really off guard...

"Just answer the question." I looked away. I can't lie to him...

"No..."

"I thought you said you and Gakupo weren't together?"

"What are you talking ab-"

"Well, Gakupo seems to be the only option of who you lost your virginity to. Considering you were a virgin 3 years ago, and he's the one who's been around you 24/7. It seems nearly impossible for it to be anyone else."

"Yūma, I told you we weren't like that..."

"I know something's going on between you two, and I think I've finally figured it out." Oh no... "Kaito, Gakupo's been using you sexually, hasn't he?"

I stayed silent. How am I supposed to respond to that? I had hoped he wouldn't find out, but he was going to eventually, wasn't he? What do I do?

"So that was it... Kaito..." He hugged me. "If I knew earlier..."

"It's not your fault, Yūma..."

"I still should've noticed earlier! How could you even make it through 3 years of that? I'm sorry, Kaito..." I can feel the tears starting to stream down my cheeks. I ended up crying into his shoulder.

"Kaito... Stay with me, I won't treat you like he did..." He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. It was a gentle, soft kiss, and it didn't last very long.

"Yūma, we shouldn't..." He just kissed me! He seriously just kissed me! I think my mind is spinning. Too much going on for me to comprehend at the moment...

"I've waited 3 years, I deserve at least one full kiss."

"Yūma..." He kissed me again, and this time I kissed back.

I heard the front door open, and we immediately broke apart.

"You two look completely suspicious..." Gakupo glared at Yūma. "I forgot something. Kaito, come with me."

"Eh?"

"He's what you forgot?"

"Yes. Come on, Kaito." He grabbed my hand and took me out of the house.

This is going to be a long day...


	25. Crying Over Me

**Omk, juju, am I that easy to predict? Wew... Anyway, thanks once again juju, Vanillust, and Animemariofan~ Ah, also thanks to a new reviewer, Rizhae!**

**Yeah, so Gakupo did see the kiss... You guys probably didn't expect this reaction from him.**

**Such a dramatic chapter...**

**Oh, next chapter is about Gakupo and Gumi's past, so don't forget to review so it comes faster~**

_**[Chapter 25 - Crying Over Me]**_

* * *

"You kissed him...?"

"Eh? Y-you saw?" He nodded. Why does he look so upset?

"I don't get it..."

"Get what...?"

"I try being nice to you, yet you still hate me."

"Gakupo, I don't hate you..."

"What am I to you?"

"What do you mean...?"

"How do you feel towards me? Do you hate me? Do you love me? What?"

"I... don't know. I'm just... so confused right now... I'm sorry..." Suddenly, he pressed his lips against mine and we kissed.

"I hope that helps you make up your mind."

"I-I said I was confused...!" I stepped away from him and ran off. I can hear him following me.

How come he never listens to what I say? For once I wish he'd act like he cared!

"Ah!" I tripped and Gakupo took it as a chance to glomp me so I wouldn't get away. We both fell to the ground hard, but he still didn't let go of me.

"Don't do that!"

"I don't even know what to do anymore! I've already screwed up so much! I just... don't know what to do..." Huh? His eyes are tearing? But... I've never seen Gakupo cry before! Why would he cry over me...?

"Gakupo..."

"Kaito, I'll admit it. I'm scared of losing you. There seems to be no way to get you to stay with me though..." I think I broke Gakupo... He never tells anyone how he feels. I feel bad...

"I didn't think you cared..." I hugged him out of guilt and it was able to make him smile.

"Come on." He let go of me and stood up, then he put out his hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Kaito, you're really light..." I stayed silent. Taito was right about my eating pattern before, and I tried to get it to normal again, but I just couldn't keep the food in. In the end, it stayed the same. "Definitely not healthy... Kaito, are you okay?" I could feel the tears coming back again.

Ugh, why do I keep crying today?!

This isn't good, I'm starting to feel dizzy again...

"Kaito...?" I fell to the ground. "Kaito...!"

* * *

"Hey Gakupo! He's starting to wake up!" I opened my eyes to find myself in Gumi's bedroom. We must be at her house...

"Kaito! You made me so worried!" Gakupo hugged me tightly and I felt like I was being crushed.

"Gakupo..."

"Let him go, he just woke up from passing out. That's got to be one of the worst things you can do to him right now." He let go of me.

"You were worried...?"

"Well, you suddenly passed out in the middle of the day. After I noticed you were way too light, too." I stayed silent.

"Kaito, why haven't you been eating?" Why is everyone figuring things out now? Even Gumi...

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Did Gakupo just say he was sorry?

"I'm the one who caused your eating disorder..."

"What?!" Gumi looked at Gakupo really surprised. "Brother, you can be so stupid!"

"Don't you think I already know that?" He sighed. "I'll go. He needs help with it, and I'm obviously the worst person to talk about it with." With that, he left the room.

"Gakupo..." Ah, did we just say that at the same time? That's kind of awkward...

"Kaito."

"Uh, yes?"

"You should try to eat a little more every day. If you do that, gradually you should be able to hold the food in."

"Oh, thanks..."


	26. Their Childhood

**Thanks for reviewing Rizhae, juju, and Animemariofan~ I shall also thank ThatOneBrooke for following the story~**

**I must apologize for the short chapter. I'll be uploading another chapter tonight because of it.**

**Yeah, this is from Gumi's point of view... Mainly because Gakupo would probably never tell of his past.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review~ It'll make the next chapter come faster!**

_**[Chapter 26 - Their Childhood]**_

* * *

"Kaito, I have a story to tell you."

"A story?"

"Uh huh, it's about two kids. Their parents did illegal things, and it ended up ruining their childhood."

* * *

_"When can we see mom and dad?" I clung onto my brother's arm. After taking our parents away, they took us in a separate police car and brought us here._

_"You won't be seeing them anytime soon. For now, you will be sent to foster homes."_

_"Foster homes?" Gakupo, with disbelief across his face, looked at the man._

* * *

"The thing was, they had no available homes that would take both of the children. They ended up separating the two."

* * *

_"Brother!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. One of the police officers held both my arms behind me. Another police officer held Gakupo's._

_"Let go of me, bastard!" He kicked the officer in the shin and ran towards me. Only to be grabbed by another police officer a few seconds later._

* * *

"The boy ended up developing problems. He was scared of losing everything again. Even when the two were older and saw each other once again, that still didn't change the whole effect of the experience on the boy."

"Gumi..."

"Yes?" I can feel the tears at the corner of my eyes...

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm hoping you won't let him lose what he has now."

"And..." He looked me in the eyes. "How did that childhood effect the girl?"

"T-the girl..." I looked away from him. "She learned that she couldn't depend on anyone. She learned that in the end, you'll be alone anyway."

"That sounds like something my brother would've said."

"Your brother?"

"Zeito. He was so depressed that he ended up killing himself, right in front of me and Taito." He smiled. How could someone smile after saying something like that? "You're a very strong person to have made it through that without doing it too." I started sobbing and fell into his arms.

"I was so scared...!" He simply smiled and comforted me.

"Who wouldn't be? You're okay now though..." I kept crying, even when Gakupo walked back into the room.


	27. Promise Me

**Thanks for reviewing Rizhae and kittycatpony! Rizhae, with the following author note, you'll understand why I can't make people happy. Ah, I shall also thank Komoki for favoriting and following this~**

**Okay, I'm sorry it's so short, but the next scene was better off being in Gakupo's point of view, so you'll have to wait next chapter for that.**

**I've dug Kaito so deep... I don't know too much about recovery... Oops. ****Kind of sad, but I'm only good at writing at depressing things. Eventually turning this to happy... I think I just dug my own grave.**

**Speaking of digging graves, I think I just dug Kaito's... Uh... Let us hope he doesn't die from what I've done to him one day.**

**At least then he'd be with most of his siblings.**

**Ugh, I'm rambling.**

**Don't forget to review! It keeps Kaito living!**

_**[Chapter 27 - Promise Me]**_

* * *

I sighed and took out my pocketknife. It was nice being able to relax again once we came back to Yūma's house, but it wasn't enough. Today was too stressful, and I really needed to relieve myself. I had excused myself to the bathroom so I wouldn't seem suspicious. However, since our discussion about my eating disorder, Gakupo seems suspicious about anything that has to do with me and the bathroom.

I let the blade of the knife glide across my wrist. It felt so... refreshing. I wonder why I didn't do this earlier.

"Kaito!"

"Eh?" I looked up to see Yūma standing at the doorway. He looked really pale. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? If you were mad at me for doing that, then how come you're doing it yourself?!"

"That was before Taito said it was okay..."

"What makes that okay?"

"It can't kill you."

"With how you're doing it, it can."

"But that's how you're do it..." He fell silent. I sighed. "I'll stop if you stop."

"Kaito..."

"Promise me." He sighed.

"I promise." He took my pocketknife and left the bathroom.

Ah, all my stress is back, and now my anxiety is too...

* * *

I can't break my promise with Yūma, but the anxiety is too much without it. I don't want to make Gakupo worried by throwing up again either...

I don't know how much longer I can take it. It's too much...! I started pulling at my hair.

"Huh? Kaito, what are you doing up? It's so late..." Oh, it's just Mizki... I let go of my hair.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't fall asleep..."

"I'm not surprised, you have bags under your eyes. Have you even been sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think so?"

"It's hard to tell."

"You should really try to sleep more then." She yawned. "Is it because of Gakupo? I'm sorry that we only have one guest room. There's always the couch if it's bothering you that much. Or you can take my room."

"No, it's not that. We used to have to share the same bed in our apartment anyway. I'm fine, thanks for the offer though."

"If you say so..." She gave me one more look and then continued on her way down the hall.

I returned to the guest bedroom. I wonder how worried Gakupo is this time...


	28. I'm Fine

**So I shall thank juju first for reviewing twice. Next I shall thank Animemariofan and kittycatpony. I had always imagined that cutting scene from last chapter, but wasn't sure if I was going to put it in the story... I guess it was a good thing I did.**

**Wew, so... I don't really know how to describe this chapter. Other than the fact that Kaito completely breaks...**

**For those of you who don't know, there are two ways to cut your wrists. The more known way being horizontally, to relieve stress. The other way is vertically, which can kill you. Hopefully that explains part of the dialogue from last chapter...**

**What? If you write about this stuff, you have to know about it first.**

**So enjoy this chapter~ If you can... Uh, don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter 28 - I'm Fine]**_

* * *

"Kaito..." I looked him over, he didn't seem to be in any good condition at all. He had bags under his eyes, which isn't too surprising, I noticed he hasn't been sleeping well lately. His hair was messy, it looked as if he had been pulling at it. He looked really pale too, that combined with how thin he is made everything else look even worse.

"I'm fine." He smiled to me, trying to convince me that he was right, when obviously he wasn't.

"You're not okay. It's obvious you're lying." I grabbed him by his wrist.

"O-ow...!" He immediately yanked his wrist away. Realizing what he did, he froze.

"What's wrong with your wrist?"

"N-nothing."

"You're lying again." I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. What I saw was something I never thought I would. "Kaito..." The vertical scars really stood out on his pale skin. A few of them looked really recent, they hadn't even healed yet.

"I-I'm fine..." I can feel him shaking. He knows he can't fool anyone anymore. At this point, he's only trying to convince himself.

"No, you're not. Kaito, the only way you'll get better is once you accept that." Something just snapped within him, the look he had on his face was indescribable. He fell to his knees and just sat there silently.

It was a lot worse of a reaction than him just crying.

I kneeled next to him and held him. The sound of footsteps became gradually louder. The door opened and Yūma peeked in.

From the look on his face, he definitely wasn't expecting the scene.

Interpreting the situation, he remained silent. Kaito probably noticed his presence, but still showed no reaction to it. He walked over to us, and joined me in comforting Kaito. With Yūma stroking Kaito's hair, and me holding him, the room remained in peaceful silence.

"Thank you..." He closed his eyes and I felt him relax. We remained in this position for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

"Hm? I think he fell asleep."

"At least he's actually sleeping tonight..." I picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"Do you think... we should take him to a doctor?"

"Maybe..." All the stress from recently must've made him like this... Especially all my fighting with Yūma. If Kaito's going to get better, I'm going to have to get along with Yūma.

Dammit.

"Huh? Yūma, where'd you go?" It was Mizki again...

"Ah, I should go." He started making his way to the door.

"Wait." He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Uh, thanks for helping me with Kaito..."

"No problem." With that, he left the room. I looked back at Kaito on the bed. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, unlike how he was always restless before.

I laid down next to him and wrapped my arm around him. He's so bony...

Hopefully he won't be in the same state as before in the morning.


	29. Making Me Wonder

**Thanks for reviewing Animemariofan, Vanillust, juju, and kittycatpony~**

**This chapter doesn't have much dialogue, it's just a lot of Kaito's thoughts.**

**He has some really depressing thoughts.**

**Yeah, can't exactly say 'enjoy', so... I hope this chapter entertains you?**

**Don't forget to review~**

_**[Chapter 29 - Making Me Wonder]**_

* * *

"Good morning, Kaito~ You're up early!" I nodded and gave her a small smile.

Gakupo's right, I have to just accept how I am. That means, giving up this whole act...

I made my way to the living room and sat on the couch. I sat there staring into space for quite a while. Now what am I supposed to do?

"Hey Kaito, you okay?" Yūma sat down next to me.

"Not really..." He smiled, probably because I wasn't lying like I did very often before.

"Don't worry. Whether it makes sense to you or not, this is the first step to recovery."

"How is it the first step? I still feel the same."

"You're not lying to anyone anymore at least."

"I guess that's true..." I yawned. How could I still be drowsy when I woke up hours ago?

Yūma smiled to me again. He's acting so comforting right now...

Comforting... Comfortable...

Without another thought, I leaned on his shoulder. Soon after, I drifted into a sleep-like trance, but I was still conscious. I felt Yūma's arm wrap around me, he felt so warm... I fell into the ocean of my thoughts.

What is the point of all of this? I feel like I'm in between everything. Gakupo and Yūma fighting because of me... All I did was hurt Yūma, yet he still wants me to be with him. Then Gakupo... no wonder why he's so overprotective of me.

I kind of miss when things were simpler, when it was just me and Taito. The only people we could care for was each other, because we knew everyone else would just die and leave us sooner or later. Then Yūma came along, and Taito slowly became more and more jealous... After years, he finally snapped and almost killed him. I had the one thing that had always been most important to me taken away. With no one else, Yūma and I became closer. He was able to fill Taito's place. Then Gakupo came along...

I was with Yūma for so long, I knew almost everything about him. It kind of makes me wonder about Gakupo. He had no one, I think I want to learn more about him too...

Gakupo's past... I had no idea... Gumi said she was scared, I wonder how Gakupo felt.

It also makes me wonder, had anything happened to Yūma that he didn't tell me about? It's highly likely, he never wanted to worry me. Like me, he would always try to cover things up.

How come I never thought of these things before?

I felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Why do I keep crying? I'm like some over emotional girl...

Eventually, I'm going to have to choose one of them. I'll end up hurting the other though... What if I hurt Yūma and it makes the promise invalid? I don't even want to think about what Gakupo would do if I hurt him...

* * *

Huh? Oh, I must've fallen asleep...

Wait, Yūma seems taller...

"Gakupo...?"

"Yūma had to go somewhere and was going to be late, so I told him I'd take his place..." Ah, that makes enough sense...

I slipped off his shoulder and fell onto his lap.

"Kaito, are you okay?"

"Just tired..."

"You just took a nap though..." I feel myself drifting into that sleep-like state again... "Kaito...?"


	30. We Shall Make A Deal

**Thanks for reviewing kittycatpony, juju, and KawaiiChocolatierChan~ KawaiiChocolatierChan, I accept your apology.**

**I'm pretty surprised no one thought Kaito was dying or something. It happened to a lot of his family, so I actually wouldn't be surprised if it did happen.**

**I don't really like this chapter too much, but Yūma has a point... Looks like this thing is going to lead in another direction now. There's still going to be a rivalry between Gakupo and Yūma obviously.**

**Don't forget to review~ There's still more drama and angst to come~**

_**[Chapter 30 - We Shall Make A Deal]**_

* * *

I sat in the guest bedroom. I got back only recently, so the best thing I could do was at least watch Kaito for the night.

Ah, looks like he's awake.

"You're up..."

"Yūma? What happened...?"

"Well, after you fell asleep for the second time, Gakupo got worried and searched online to see the reasoning behind why you were sleeping so much. I only got here recently, sorry for my lateness."

"What time is it...?"

"Pretty late."

"I slept all day?!"

"Yup. It turns out your iron was really low..."

"Oh..." I sat next to him.

"As long as we get your iron to a decent level, you should be fine."

"But I'd have to eat in order to do that..." Ah, I hadn't thought of that...

"We'll have to get you to eat what we can then." He nodded and stayed silent. Gakupo walked in the room and seemed happy to see Kaito awake.

"You're finally awake."

"Gakupo, you worry too much..."

"If I hadn't, then we wouldn't have known what was wrong at all."

"I guess that's true..." He yawned. "Sorry, I feel sleepy again..." He's tired again already?

"When you wake up, we should have something for you to eat to make you a little better at least."

"Thank you..." He laid back down and almost immediately fell asleep.

Gakupo and I looked at each other.

"I'm not going to give up on him."

"I'm not either."

"Well, he's going to choose one of us."

"Knowing him, he won't be able to. It'll only cause too much stress for him, and..." I stopped before I could even try to finish that sentence. Who knows what he'll do if he gets too stressed out again? I guess Gakupo understood what I was saying, because now he looks worried. "There is one thing we could do..."

"What?"

"Share him."

"I'm not sharing him. What do you think he is, a toy?"

"You treated him as if he was for a while." He remained silent. "Besides, it would be best for him."

"That's true..." I put out my hand.

"Shall we make a deal of it?" He nodded and shook my hand. "Let's hope Kaito agrees to the idea."

* * *

"Good morning, Kaito." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned bright red.

"Wha...?" I can already tell, this is going to turn into an all out battle of who gets more of him. I'm fine with that, as long as I get my turn.


	31. He's Everything

**Thanks for reviewing Rizhae and juju~**

**This chapter's short and I'm pretty far ahead with the writing, so I shall be generous and post another today~ Well, not exactly the same day, but whatever.**

**This scene... it had to be written. The purpose of it? Kaito now knows of the 'plan'.**

**Enjoy the chapter~ Don't forget to review~**

_**[Chapter 31 - He's Everything]**_

* * *

"I made Kaito some toast~" I had asked Mizki to cook Kaito something, because I'm horrible at cooking. I don't have to be drunk to accidentally set the kitchen on fire.

"Does toast even have iron?"

"I think so. Ah, I know, I'll make steak for dinner! That has lots of iron~" She's so energetic, how does Yūma even keep up with her? "Hey, don't look at me like that! It's scary!"

"Scary?"

"Your staring is..." She really is odd...

"Hey, Gakupo?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, what is Kaito to you?" Huh? Why would she ask me something like that?

"Well, he's..." How do I even finish that sentence? I think there's one way I can though... "everthing to me."

"Aw, that's so cute! Have you ever told him that?"

"No, of course not! That would just be weird..."

"How so?"

"Well, more like awkward."

"Ah, I see." She smiled to me. "I think he'd be happy if you told him that though. I know I'd be happy if someone said that to me." Yūma walked out of the guest bedroom and turned to us.

"Kaito's awake." We walked into the bedroom and Kaito was sitting on the bed blushing furiously.

That means Yūma started off before me. Dammit.

"Kaito, you must still be weak from only waking up, let me feed you."

"W-wha...?" I took the toast from Mizki and sat down next to Kaito. I started feeding him, which caused him to start blushing even more.

"Kaito, you've got some crumbs on your face..." Yūma sat down on the other side of Kaito and started licking his cheek.

I won't lose to him!

"You have some over here too..." I started licking Kaito's other cheek. At this point, he looked like he was going to pass out from how red his face had gotten. Even Mizki started blushing from watching us.

"Uh, I should go..." She immediately darted out of the room. Now it's just the three of us.

"W-what has g-gotten into you two...?!" Ah, didn't expect to be asked that question... From the look on Yūma's face, he didn't either.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you shouldn't be complaining." I smirked as his face began to blush even more.

Then he passed out right in front of us.

"See what you did! Now he won't be up for hours."

"You think we went too far?"

"Definitely." He sighed. "Too late to go back now. It's your turn to watch him by the way." With that, he left me alone in the room with an out cold Kaito.


	32. Finding Notes

**Wew, I woke up to _way_ more reviews than I expected this morning! Thanks Vanillust, Kurumi, juju, Animemariofan, Jaku, and Mimoru~ Ah, and juju, I'll try and fix that, thanks for telling me!**

**This chapter's from Kaito's point of view, because face it, you all want to know what's going on in Kaito's mind at this point.**

**Yeah, so enjoy~ [I think this chapter is happy enough to say that... I think] Please review~**

_**[Chapter 32 - Finding Notes]**_

* * *

"You're such an idiot, Gakupo!" I threw one of my pillows at him.

"Why do you automatically blame me? It was Yūma's idea. Plus, we all know you wouldn't have been able to choose anyway." I guess that's true... I lowered my fire of another pillow. "Besides, shouldn't you be happy? This is less stress for you, and you get to have both of us." He wrapped his arm around me. "I'm still not that into having to share yet though."

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"I don't want to go back to those sort of things right now..."

"Kaito, it's not like we're having sex yet."

"Yet?"

"Uh, let me rephrase that. I'm only wrapping my arm around you, you shouldn't get all mad about that." He looked away from me and muttered, 'I'm pretty sure if Yūma did it, you wouldn't mind at all though.' Is that what he thinks? Is it just me, or has he been acting sort of depressed lately?

"Gakupo..." He got up and started walking away.

"I'm pretty sure Yūma's shift should be starting now, so you should be happy then." He's been getting really jealous too... I stood up and hugged him from behind.

"Gakupo... I love you..." Did I really just say it? It feel weird to say...

"Kaito..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but act that way around you. I didn't mean to make you upset... Shouldn't you kind of expect it after how you used to treat me though?" He stayed silent. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that, but I had to make my point. "I... know you've changed from then, but I still can't help it..."

"It's okay, I know you don't mean to now..."

"I'm just... sorry..." The whole room is spinning, I can feel myself drift away again.

"Kaito...?" I fell to the ground. "Kaito...!"

* * *

I awoke back on the bed. At this point, I'm getting used to sleeping for almost the entire day. I was alone in the room, for once. Might as well take this to my advantage. I need to think, and being stuck in a room for this long isn't helping.

I got out of bed and noticed something on the dresser, it was dinner and a note.

_'I wasn't sure when you were getting up again, so I left dinner out for you. You should feel better after eating some! If it's cold, you can just microwave it._

_Mizki'_

"Steak? I don't think I've had that in a while..." I feel better than last time I was up, so maybe I can just take a walk outside after I eat what I can. I'm not wasting my energy with heating it up though, it should be fine as it is.

After eating a bit, I heard a weird tap on the door, it wasn't knocking, but maybe someone putting something on there. Soon after, I heard a voice, it sounded like Gakupo's.

"Please get better..."

I got up and opened the door. Gakupo had already left, I heard the front door open and close. On the bedroom door, I found a note.

_'Kaito,_

_Before made me realize that I can only ever bring pain to you. Proof of it is reoccurring everyday, each time you pass out, it's because of me. The only way you can get better, is if I leave. I want you to know that I love you, and you're everything to me. That's why I have to disappear, for your sake._

_Goodbye._

_~Gakupo'_

"No... T-that idiot!" I dropped the note and darted down the hallway.


	33. The Same Station

**Thanks for reviewing Mimoru, kittycatpony, and juju~**

**Another early update! I really am spoiling you guys~ It's a return for spoiling me with reviews~**

**Well, that and this chapter's short, and I tend to update short chapters early.**

**This chapter's cute~ It's from Gakupo's point of view, I thought it suited him better.**

**Don't worry, there's going to be more of** **Yūma next chapter! It shall include a little of his past too~**

**Enjoy the chapter! Please review too!**

_**[Chapter 33 - The Same Station]**_

* * *

I stood at the edge of the platform, memories of that day returning to me.

* * *

_"Gakupo, these are going to be your new parents." The social worker brought me over to two strangers._

_"Hello there, we're happy to bring you into our family."_

_"You're not my family."_

_"He still hasn't adjusted to the situation, so he's being a little rebellious..." Stupid social worker, does she not understand the things she does to children? How did she even get her job?_

_"I'm not living with strangers! Are you doing this to my sister too?!"_

_"They're not strangers, they're going to be your family."_

_"I'll never care for them, I'll never care for anyone!" I ran away from them and they chased after me._

* * *

Eventually, they had caught me and brought me onto the train with them. I guess it's time for me to go to an unknown place again in the same station, isn't it?

The subway train pulled up and the doors opened, I was going to step on when I heard a faraway voice.

"Gakupo...! No...!" Ah, I must be hearing things... Suddenly, someone hugged me from behind. "Please don't go... I don't want to be left again..."

"Kaito?" I looked behind me, he was crying and seemed exhausted, but he still didn't let go of me. "You should be back at Yūma's place..."

"And let you just leave? I know you don't want to go either, because you know you'll be alone again, so why?" How does he know that...?

"I'm doing this for your sake."

"If you were really doing it for me, you wouldn't go."

"All I've ever done was hurt you, physically and mentally. Why would you want me to stay?"

"Idiot." He pressed his lips against mine and we kissed. "I want you to stay because I love you. I don't care how much it hurts me." He hid his face from me, but I can still tell he was blushing.

"You're the one who's an idiot for saying something like that... but I love you too." He looked up at me and smiled faintly. I returned the smile and picked him up. "Now, you should get back to bed before you really hurt yourself."

I carried him back to the house, and he fell asleep in my arms on the way. I guess I was wrong, there is someone I care for...


	34. Sort of Clumsy

**Thanks for reviewing Mimoru, Vanillust, kittycatpony, juju, and Sal The Happs Dud T3T. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter!**

**Has anyone noticed that I use odd vocabulary? I'm pretty sure I'm one of the few people who would say, 'frivolous'.**

**Yeah, enjoy~ I think I can say that since there's some fluff at the end.**

**Don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter 34 - Sort of Clumsy]**_

* * *

"Hey Yūma..." Huh? I didn't even notice Kaito was awake.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... Did something happen when we were younger? I had a dream, well, it was more like a memory... I remember you had injuries often." Crap, I was hoping he wouldn't pay much mind to that...

"I was sort of clumsy you know, so I got hurt easily." I smiled to him. "You shouldn't make a big deal about such frivolous things."

"You're hiding something."

"Why would you say that?"

"I noticed you'd always put one of your hands behind your head when you're trying to cover something up." Woah, I never even noticed that. I lowered my arm.

"What do you think I'd be hiding?"

"Yūma, please tell me!" I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Fine, I can't let you exhaust yourself trying to get it out of me." I sighed and looked away. "I was always hurt because I was always getting beaten up..."

"Beaten up? But who would...?"

"Um..." I probably shouldn't tell him who it was, he's probably already upset with me now...

"Yūma, who was it?" He keeps pestering me though, so I can't avoid it.

* * *

_Ah, school's over for the day. Hopefully, I can make it home before _he_ finds me again..._

_I took a different way than yesterday to get out of school. When I thought I was safe, I was wrong, he found me._

_He pushed me into a wall and laughed._

_"Thought you could get away?" He hit me hard and I fell to the ground. I didn't get up, I've already learned that fighting back only makes it worse. Instead, I laid there and let him repeatedly kick me until he found no fun in it anymore._

_Today was different though, instead of leaving me alone afterwards, he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and stared into my eyes._

_"I hope you know better than to tell Kaito about this." I silently nodded and he smirked. "Good. See you tomorrow." He threw me away from him and walked in the other direction._

_Hopefully, Kaito will still believe I'm getting injuries from being clumsy. Not only would he kill me if I told Kaito, but Kaito would be upset that I've already lied to him so many times... Luckily, my parents are still falling for the same lie._

* * *

"It was Akaito..." He looked surprised for a second, but then seemed to realize something.

"He was always getting into fights for Mokaito's attention..." He looked down. "I didn't know you were one of the people he was hurting." He returned his gaze back to me. "Why did he do it to you though?"

"That's the one thing I never knew." He seemed to be thinking about something, so I waited patiently for his response.

"That means we're even when it comes to lying, right?" I hadn't thought about that... so he isn't upset with me? I smiled to him.

"I guess so, but that doesn't mean you can again in the future."

"Then you can't either."

"It's a deal." He stuck his tongue out at me. Aw, he's so cute!

I glomped him.

"Y-Yūma..." His insane amount of blush made him look even cuter. "You and Mizki are more alike than I originally thought..."

"Huh? Hey, don't compare me to her!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." He laughed, it was nice to see him in a good mood again.

"Kaito~!" I whined to him to make him smile more. I like him best when he's happy.


	35. My Favorite One

**First off, sorry 'Sal The Happs Dude T3T', I type fast, so sometimes I don't notice some errors... I shall also thank you for reviewing though~ Ah, and to also be thanked are kittycatpony, juju, and Animemariofan~**

**This chapter... I couldn't stop laughing. I'm the one who wrote it, so that's kind of sad.**

**Yeah, so, enjoy the chapter~ I hope you like it! Ah, and don't forget to review~**

_**[Chapter 35 - My Favorite One]**_

* * *

"Hey, you guys remember how Luka was president of the yearbook club in high school, right?" Gakupo had just come into the room and asked us such a random question. I raised my eyebrow at him. I didn't like where this was going, and he had only started the conversation. "Guess what I got her to give me." He pulled out a box from the hallway.

"Is that our yearbooks?" Yūma was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yup." He smirked and took out a yearbook, opening it to a certain page."This has to be my favorite one." He showed it to Yūma, who grinned after looking at it. I looked over and immediately blushed when I saw what they were looking at.

"You perverts! You only like that one because you can look at me shirtless!" The picture was one of me when I was on the swim team.

"Hey Kaito." Yūma looked over at me and smirked.

"Don't just avoid the accusation!" Gakupo smirked once again. They must be thinking the same thing.

"Are you still interested in swimming?"

"Not if you two just want me to do it for your own screwed up fantasies!"

"Well then, I'll ask you seriously this time. Are you still interested in swimming?"

"I don't know, I haven't done it in a while..."

"Good, you answered truthfully. Now you win a reward."

"A reward?"

"Yup. We're going to look up Gakupo in the yearbooks."

"What?!" Gakupo's reaction only caused Yūma to grin. He looked through the pages of the book and stopped at one, then showed it to me.

"Gakupo, you used to hang out with the goth kids?!" The picture was of him and the other goths, they were leaning on the wall in the back of the school, Gakupo was on the far left of it. It looked purposely cropped to cut off his right hand, I have the feeling he was giving them the middle finger. Actually, he looks pretty hot in that outfit... Wait, did I just call him hot?

"Kaito, you seem to really be enjoying that photo."

"S-shut up..." Ah, I'm feeling dizzy, did a picture really just make me like this?

* * *

"You're finally up!" Yūma smiled to me.

"Eh? You two actually stayed in here to wait for me to wake up?!" Gakupo laughed at my outburst.

"Relax, it was only a few hours. You don't sleep as long now."

"You still waited hours." Yūma's smile switched to a grin.

"Next picture!" He put the open yearbook in my hands. It was a picture of him, glaring at the camera while holding one of his many books. I smiled at the picture, Yūma would always be reading a book during school, it didn't matter whether he was allowed to or not. He looked really sexy in those glasses, I wonder why he doesn't wear them anymore. I mean...

"I'm still not surprised you were one of the nerds." Gakupo grinned over at Yūma.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Yūma looked over at me and smiled. "Looks like Kaito likes my picture too." Must not pass out again...

"Ah, high school, such tormenting memories..." Must not pass out again...

"Know what was fun?"

"What?"

"The locker rooms."


	36. Method of Torture

**Thanks for reviewing juju, Sal The Happs Dude T3T, kittycatpony, Animemariofan, and Mimoru~ I can't believe this story made it to 100 reviews! Really wasn't expecting it to get so much love, but I'm glad~**

**Does anyone else see Luka as ninja-like? I don't know why I do... My point is, this chapter's from Luka's point of view. I shall warn you, she's like insane, but aren't most girls in this? It may seem casual from her point of view, but next chapter you'll see how she's really acting from Kaito's point of view.**

**Ah right, I'm far ahead in writing again, so I'll probably be posting the next chapter later on today.**

**Enjoy Luka's 'plan', and please review too~**

_**[Chapter 36 - Method of Torture]**_

* * *

So Gakupo's hanging out with Yūma now too? This won't do! If he's hanging out with both of them, he's bound to end up in a relationship with one of them! Then I'll have lost...

I stood in the shadows on the tree branch while I watched them through their window. Kaito was out cold on the bed, while Gakupo and Yūma were laughing. They stopped and started talking, which I couldn't hear. Then both of them kissed Kaito on the forehead.

Wait, what? Kaito has them both?! That's just absurd! How did he even do that?!

I waited for when they left the room and then climbed in throught the window. If Kaito disappeared, I'd be able to have Gakupo to myself. I picked up Kaito and made my way back out the window. Is it just me, or is he really light?

* * *

"So... How did kidnapping Kaito become a part of your plan?" Miki looked at me really confused.

"Since I found out he's in a relationship with Gakupo! Not only him, but Yūma too! It's bad enough he took Gakupo, having Yūma is just crossing the line."

"I see..." Lily raised her eyebrow at me but said nothing else.

"So... how are we going to keep him prisoner?" I rolled my eyes.

"Miki, it's obvious we need to tie him up first." Lily sighed at my remark.

"Don't forget to feed him."

"Why would I forget to feed him?"

"You forgot to feed your octopus again today." No! Tako...! I ran to her food dish. Miki turned to Lily.

"Does this mean we have a new pet?" Lily only facepalmed at the stupid question.

"Since when did humans become pets?"

"You'd be surprised..."

* * *

"Ah, you're finally up! I thought you might've died or something, normally people aren't out for that long." We had tied him up to a chair and put him into our spare room. We had also gagged him so he couldn't make any noise and no one would notice him there.

His eyes widened in fear when he realized he was tied up, and where he was.

"That's right! Your beloved Gakupo can't save you now! Neither can Yūma. You're stuck here for a while, so just deal with it, okay?" Then I remembered something. "Shoot, we should probably feed him now that he's awake..." I turned to the door and opened it. "MIKI!" She ran over to the doorway.

"I got him food like you asked me to, but only fast food places were open at this time..."

"That's fine, I'm sure at a time like this he won't care anyway. Where's Lily?"

"She said kidnapping Kaito was taking it too far and she's no longer going to help you with your love plan." I sighed. "Don't worry, I'll still help you! A girl has to take drastic measures for love sometimes, right?"

"Exactly! Can you feed Kaito for me? I don't want him to bite my hand off or something to try and escape." He raised an eyebrow at my comment.

"No problem~"

"Thanks, Miki. You're an awesome sister." I smiled to her and left the room.

* * *

"Luka, he refuses to eat! I don't know what to do..."

"Refuses to eat?" Wait, his lightness before, was that because...? "Miki, I believe we found our method of torture!"


	37. Glistening Crimson Liquid

**Thanks for reviewing kittycatpony, juju, and Animemariofan~ kittycatpony, I didn't know Tako had a fan!**

**Yeah, 'Blood' isn't a very good chapter title, so it's 'Glistening Crimson Liquid'.**

**This chapter is short, so I'll definitely be posting another chapter today! I'm sorry, I forgot to last night, and I didn't get any reviews in time to remind me.**

**Anyway, you shall see Luka's true evilness in this! Serious evilness...**

**I can't say enjoy so... read well? I'm really running out of things to say! Ah, review too~**

_**[Chapter 37 - Glistening Crimson Liquid]**_

* * *

"Break up with Gakupo, or I'll have to force feed you!" Are all girls out of their minds? She's almost scarier than Meiko! "Why are you so reluctant? You'll still have Yūma!"

"I won't just break up with him! That would just break him, and I'd never be able to do something like that to him!"

"Then eat grease!" She shoved the burger in my face and I turned my head away. I can't eat something like that! It's way too heavy, my stomach won't be able to handle it and I'll end up throwing up. She shoved it into my mouth, but I still refused to eat it.

"You anorexic bitch!" I know she's really pissed off, but she still doesn't have to say things like that! I turned my head in the other direction so the burger was no longer in my mouth, then I quickly turned my head back and bit her hand. "Ow!" She yanked her hand back. "Filthy animal!" She slapped me. When I get out of here, there will be so many reasons for her to be sent to jail. "Miki! Get me the blender!" The blender?

Miki hurried out of the room and returned a little later with a blender. Luka placed the burger in it, put the top back on, and turned it on.

"When this goes into your mouth, you'll have to swallow it." She grinned. "Or..." She pulled out my cell phone. "You can call him and break up with him." I shook my head. I don't care what I have to go through, I can't hurt Gakupo! "Very well then." She took the top of the blender and forced what used to be a regular burger into my mouth.

Oh wow, this tastes really weird... It's like a burger, but a shake at the same time. Gross...

She tilted my head back so I would end up choking if I didn't swallow. I did the only thing I could, swallowed.

* * *

Ugh, I feel the burger coming back up... I hate that feeling... I threw up to the side of the chair. Soon after, I coughed.

"N-no way..." I just coughed up blood. The glistening crimson liquid stood there, laughing at me. Had I really gotten to that point of hurting myself? I thought I was getting better...

I felt my eyes start to tear up, how much longer will I be able to take this? If I was in normal condition, this would be nothing. Instead, I'm how I am, with death coming in closer from a burger! It's all my fault. If they've noticed I'm gone, they're probably worried out of their minds.

I coughed up more blood. It hurts... It's never felt this way when I've thrown up before, why does it have to at a time like now?

I'm sorry. If they ever find me, I hope I'll still be alive... I... I want to see them again, I have to see them again, before I die...


	38. Not The Same

**More reviews from kittycatpony, juju, and Mimoru~ Do you really think I'm cruel enough to let Kaito die? Actually...**

**Anyway~ Told you this chapter was short! Wait, did I?**

**Gakupo's point of view~ Now you shall see what's going through his mind and how him and Yūma are doing.**

**Yeah, don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter 38 - Not The Same]**_

* * *

Kaito's gone, and it's all my fault. He must've run away because of the stress, he's definitely gotten better at hiding things. We should kept an eye on him that night... We didn't though, and now things are as they are. I really regret it.

Yūma and I put out missing posters and everything, but no one's seen him.

"It's too bad about Kaito... I hope you find him soon."

"Thanks Luka..." I sighed. Luka had come over to cheer me up after she heard, but it wasn't helping at all. "I just... feel like it's my fault."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"I was the one who drove him to depression after all... After using him as a sex toy for years..."

"You _what_?!" Ah, I forgot out of all people I was talking to Luka... She's still one of the people who didn't know what happened...

"Oh, shit. I forgot no one knew about that..."

"That means... your relationship with Kaito didn't just start recently?"

"No, I guess technically it started 3 years ago." Luka looked like she was panicking a lot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... remembered something. I have to go back home!"

"Okay..." With that, she darted out of the house. That was odd... She left after I mentioned Kaito, what is there to remember about that? Maybe Yūma and I should check up on her later. I'm not expecting anything, but her reaction was really suspicious.

* * *

Yūma was pouring coffee into his cup, even though at this point it was overflowing.

"You seem really out of it, Yūma..."

"Why do you say that?"

"I believe your coffee cup's full by now." He realized and stopped pouring.

"You're one to talk, there's bags under your eyes that just show it."

"Yours too." He sighed and looked down at his coffee cup and the puddle around it. This situation had taken all of the energy out of us. We'd spend most of the day looking for him, and during the times we can relax, we're too restless to. Then when we try to sleep, we can't. I never realized how essential Kaito was until now.

"It's just... now that he came back into my life, it doesn't feel right without him again." He sighed.

"Life's not the same without him." I looked at the wall, trying to focus on something so I wouldn't pass out from exhaustion.

"Did you hear anything about him today?"

"Nope. Well, Luka did act strange when I mentioned something about him earlier. Do you think it has to do with it?"

"Maybe. We should take it into account just in case."

"Okay..." I sighed. "I hope nothing bad's happened..."


	39. Blinded By Love

**Thanks for reviewing kittycatpony, juju, and Animemariofan~ I shall give you all hugs for reviewing almost every chapter~**

**Luka is finally acting sane! It's about time she realized she wasn't going to get Gakupo.**

**Enjoy~ Review also~**

_**[Chapter 39 - Blinded By Love]**_

* * *

I have to let Kaito free now!

I ran home and stopped when I came to the front door.

If I let him go, can't he tell everyone what I did to him? Won't I be arrested for that?! Ah, what do I do?!

I ran into the house panicking.

* * *

"I knew you were going to far. You should have stopped before you actually started hurting him."

"Yeah, I really regret letting out my anger on him now..."

"I say you untie him first. Maybe lock him in the room until you can convince him to make an agreement with you, without using force."

"That agreement being...?"

"Whatever so he keeps his mouth shut, or at least just doesn't tell the police."

"You're such a smart sister, Lily!" I hugged her and she smiled.

"Thank you. Now deal with what Miki is calling our new 'pet'."

"Okay!"

* * *

I untied Kaito and backed away, ready for him to try and attack me. However, he didn't. He didn't even move at all.

"Kaito...?" I walked over to him. I could faintly hear him breathing, so that means he's alive... He opened his eyes.

"I-I don't think I can move..." His eyes teared. "I-it hurts so much..."

I've really damaged Kaito. How did I not notice how far I had taken things? With the condition he's in, I wouldn't be surprised if he died... No, I can't let him die! This is Kaito, I used to be friends with him and everything. How could I let myself do this to him? All because I was blinded by love...

"Kaito, I'm so sorry... I don't know what to do to help you now though. It's all my fault..."

"Call Gakupo and Yūma. I-I'll tell them I ran away, and that's where I've been. I got into a fight and that's why I'm all beaten up. Then the blood I coughed up... I forgot my money so I couldn't eat anything."

"Kaito..." I hugged him. "Why would you even cover up for me after I did something so horrible?"

"Actually, I was originally planning on having you arrested... b-but, I knew the real you would never do something like that to me. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for my friend... Love really drives people to do insane things, doesn't it?" I started crying.

I wish I was as kindhearted as Kaito, I'd never be able to do the things he does. He really is a strong person...

I picked him up and carried him to the couch in the living room. He's even lighter than last time I had to carry him... As soon as I placed him down, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and prepared myself before answering it. I opened it and Gakupo and Yūma were standing there. Yūma smiled to me.

"Hey, we just wanted to check up on you. You had left so quickly earlier..." I nodded.

"Sorry... Kaito didn't want me to tell you, but he came here after getting hurt. I remembered I had to make him lunch since he still can't really get around much..." Lying to them feels so wrong, but I don't want to go to jail, and Kaito was kind enough to go along with it...

I led them to the living room and they both looked like they were going to faint when they saw Kaito. Kaito only smiled as his eyes teared.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be worried and stressed if you saw me like this. That's why I went to Luka... I didn't know where else to go." In seconds, they both hugged Kaito and started asking him questions about why he left, and if it hurt to move this or that.

I'm kind of envious, but I still have much to learn before I can let love get to me again.

I'm just glad Kaito didn't end up dead because of me.


	40. Completely Innocent

**Thanks for reviewing Animemariofan, juju, and kittycatpony~ Also I shall thank a new reviewer, LovelyChanru!**

**I know this chapter is short, please forgive me. I almost lost it completely within my iPod. Now you guys are caught up with me again, so I really need to get to writing more... I know what'll happen, I just haven't wrote it. That shouldn't cause any delay in my updates though!**

**This chapter... I guess it could be called sort of an argument between Yūma and Kaito. Yeah, I'm really running out of things to say up here.**

**Enjoy~ Review too~**

_**[Chapter 40 - Completely Innocent]**_

* * *

"You were lying. You didn't run away."

"Y-Yūma, what're you talking about?"

"You said you wouldn't lie anymore..." I sighed. "It wasn't possible for you to have ran away. If the front door had opened, Mizki would've noticed. You were in no condition to climb out of a window either. Kaito, what really happened?" He looked down, avoiding my gaze. "Luka had to do with it, didn't she? Kaito, you're in far worse condition than before and I don't know how to help you without taking you to the doctor!" His eyes widened in fear when I mentioned a doctor.

"P-please don't take m-me there..."

"What else can we do? At this point, our main focus is to keep you alive. At least give me the peace of mind of knowing what caused this."

"S-she kidnapped me... She was really desperate a-and thought if I disappeared she'd be able to have Gakupo... She forced me to eat as torture and I'd only throw it up and c-cough up blood... When she got really mad, she'd take her anger out on me and h-hit me..."

"I'm calling the police."

"Yūma, don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"She was doing it all because she thought she loved Gakupo. When she snapped out of her delusion and realized he'd never love her, she realized what she was doing to me. Say I was going out with Miku, wouldn't you have probably done the same thing?"

"No, kidnapping is going too far!" He looked me straight in the eyes. Ugh, I hate when he does that to me... "Okay, I might've..."

"Exactly." He smiled weakly to me. "Don't think I'm completely letting her off the hook though. She owes me big time, and I might need a few favors from her in the future." Since when did Kaito start thinking like that? I used to think he was innocent! I smiled to him.

"Since when did you become the little devil?"

"Devil? What? You thought I was completely innocent? No one's like that!"

"You certainly give off the feeling of it." I laughed and he pouted. Aw, he's so cute... I patted him on the head. "Now, I'm going to go get Gakupo so he can help me replace your bandages. Behave while I'm gone."

"It's not like I can do much anyway."

"When it comes to you, you always have to be careful." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back." With that, I left the room.

We really need to start locking the windows now. I thought we could actually trust people! I'm still debating if I really should call the police, but Kaito might get mad if I do... I wonder what 'favors' he'd get out of her anyway.


	41. Something Else

**Okay, another long thank you section. QofD and Draga07, thanks for following the story~ I shall also thank juju, LovelyChanru, kittycatpony, and Animemariofan for reviewing!**

**You guys should know that I hate leaving the insane unhappy... so this is Luka's happy ending!**

**Surprisingly, it's from Len's point of view. The twins weren't getting enough attention in this story...**

**Enjoy the chapter~ Don't forget to review!**

_**[Chapter 41 - Something Else]**_

* * *

"Rin, you've been totally out of it lately. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that answer doesn't make it seem like it."

"Yeah..."

"Wait, are you even paying attention to me?!"

"Yeah..." She's totally not paying attention! Ever since recently, she's been like this, and I want to know why already! I went close to her ear.

"_Rin!_" She flinched and glared at me. "What do you want, Len?" Woah, she can be scary! I looked away from her but still faced her.

"There's obviously something on your mind that's bothering you. Can you at least tell me what it is instead of spacing out and keeping it to yourself all the time?"

"Luka's all obsessive over Gakupo again..."

"Oh..." Luka is one of Rin's best friends, so I understand why this would bother her. Why would it bother her this much though? There's something else she's not telling me...

* * *

\

I have to figure out what she's hiding! It obviously has something to do with Luka...

"Hello? Ah, hey Luka!" She's on the phone with Luka? Might as well pretend to not be listening so she doesn't kill me later. "What? Gakupo's dating Kaito? Yūma's dating Kaito too?!" Wow, was not expecting to hear that. "Oh, sure I'll hang out with you later." She seemed to be getting nervous. "Yeah, there's something I wanted to tell you anyway..." Getting nervous and wanting to tell her something... could it be a confession? No way, Rin's crushing on Luka?! "See you later then, Luka."

Wait, I can't be too sure. Maybe I should look into this further... I took out my cell phone and dialed Oliver's number.

"Oliver, how would you like to hang out later?"

* * *

"What're we doing again?"

"We're following Luka and Rin so we can see what's up."

"Aren't we going to seem suspicious just following them? I mean, I'm sure they'll notice..."

"Rin can be pretty oblivious, Luka's the one we have to worry about."

"I see..." They walked to the park and sat on one of the benches.

"So Rin, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, yeah..." She looked away and hid her face. "Uh, Luka, I..." From Rin's body language, I think Luka was able to tell what was going on. She smiled.

"How many times did you hit your brother when it first started?"

"Huh?"

"Love makes people do crazy things, right? I know that you take it out on your brother a lot of times." That makes sense. I sighed.

"But Luka..."

"I accept your confession!" She smiled and hugged Rin. Rin blushed madly.

"Does that even make sense?" Rin questioned her and hugged back.

"I don't think so. Oh right, speaking of your brother, he's right over there. I think he's been following us with Oliver." Crap! Rin looks pretty pissed.

"_Len!_" We ran for our lives.


	42. Starting To Panic

**Thanks for reviewing Oderin-Kuro [yes, a new reviewer!], LovelyChanru, juju, Vanillust, Sal The Happs Dude T3T, kittycatpony, and Animemariofan~ For following, Oderin-Kuro, and for favoriting, VamperinaLuv! Wew, this section gets longer by the chapter...**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday... It was like my day of completely nothing. I did nothing, at all. Oh wait, I did finish this chapter, that's something!**

**I was daydreaming when I thought of the beginning of this chapter. That's how I think of most chapters though...**

**Yeah, it's from Gakupo's point of view. Next chapter will most likely be Yūma's.**

**If anyone's noticed, I don't really say anything up here anymore because I don't want to give away anything. I want you guys to feel all the emotions when you're reading, I'm not going to ruin something fun like that!**

**So enjoy! Review your thoughts~**

_**[Chapter 42 - Starting To Panic]**_

* * *

"Kaito...!" I shouted his name once more. "Kaito!" He looked at me with glazed over eyes that slowly fell shut.

His breathing is too faint. No, he can't be dying! I did the only thing my panicked mind could think of, call 911.

* * *

Yūma and I sat in the ambulance with him. They were trying to help him breath better, with little success.

We should of took him to the hospital earlier, but Kaito's terrified of them so we knew it wouldn't end up well. He never told us why he was so scared though. I still want to know what could have traumatized him like that. Could it have to do with one of his siblings?

"I think it was Kikaito." I looked at Yūma.

"Why Kikaito?"

"I remember him once telling me something about him being in the hospital."

"What do you think happened?"

"It had something to do with his robotic parts... but I can't remember." That can't mean anything good...

* * *

We've been sitting in the hospital for hours now.

I'm starting to panic again, what if he doesn't wake up? What if he ends up in a coma or something? What if he does die? Isn't there anything we can do? How much longer will he have to suffer like this? When will he be his usual self again?

How he was before I hurt him...

"Gakupo!" Yūma was shaking me.

"Yūma...? Why are you shaking me?"

"You were in one of those freaky states that Kaito goes into sometimes! You weren't responding to anything at all."

"I was like that? That's... odd."

"Just try not to do it again, it would be bad if you passed out too." Why would he care? "Maybe focusing on something will keep you from that state?" Wait, he shouldn't care. Something's off.

He's trying to help me, I'm his rival, why would he? No one's caring enough to do that. Unless he's doing it to get Kaito to love him more...

"Gakupo! Stop doing that!" He's shaking me again.

"Stop shaking me!" I pushed him away. If there's anything wrong with anyone, it's him. I'm fine! "Why are you even acting like you care anyway? Let me guess, for Kaito 'points'?"

"No. You think I'm cruel enough to just ignore the fact something's wrong?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He sighed and walked to the other side of the room. "Hey, don't just ignore me!"


	43. All These Tragic Events

**Thanks for reviewing Oderin-Kuro, juju, 'WTF' [I feel it necessary to put in quotes], xXDark15AngelXx, and kittycatpony! Wew, a lot of new reviews... Oh, and I shall thank xXDark15AngelXx again for favoriting and following the story!**

**Since you guys are so patient, this chapter is a bit longer than others as a reward!**

**Oh right, for those of you who haven't checked out _We Can Never Separate_ yet, it's has basically become a story of Taito and Kaito's childhood. It focuses on their 'screwed up' family, there's actually not as much 'love for Kaito' as I expected there to be... I have a feeling the Kikaito thing will come up in one of those chapters too. I tend to mention the same family occurrences around when I update them around the same time.**

**Which brings us to this chapter. Well, mainly the ending half, the beginning is about Gakupo. As I predicted last time, it's from Yūma's point of view.**

**Oh, for those of you wondering, yes, they're still waiting at the hospital. They refuse to go home.**

**Enjoy and review~**

_**[Chapter 43 - All These Tragic Events]**_

* * *

Something's wrong with him, something's definitely wrong. It's bad enough Kaito still hasn't waken up yet... Now I have to deal with Gakupo's mental state.

He refuses to accept the fact something's wrong, but I can tell something is. From how he's been acting lately, it's easy to tell that he's been blaming himself for a lot of what's been happening to Kaito.

I don't blame him, I can see why he would. However, it can't be changed, and blaming himself isn't going to help anything.

Ugh, I find this all stupid. When the hell did I start caring about Gakupo anyway? Well, I guess it's only natural for one to care about another's health...

I looked over at Gakupo, who was staring out the window. Come on, doesn't he even notice his odd behavior? I have _never_ seen him stare out a window before. He must've felt my eyes on him because he suddenly turned around.

"Will you stop staring at me like that? It's really starting to piss me off!" I wasn't looking at him for that long, he doesn't need to make a big deal of it.

"I was only thinking."

"So you needed to stare at me during?"

"It wasn't necessary, you were just what I happened to space out on."

"Wait... What?" Actually, I don't really know. I probably should've chosen a better way to phrase that. Too late now.

"Gakupo, when was the last time you looked out the window?" He stood there surprised. At least I got him to shut up. If I told him he was what I was thinking about, he'd get the wrong idea.

Speaking of people to think about, what the hell happened to Kikaito...?

Wait...

* * *

_Ugh, I hate Mondays, why didn't we get a snow day like other schools?_

_I continued walking until I spotted Kaito sitting on a bench at the park. He's not even wearing a jacket! Is he insane? It's so cold, and it's snowing!_

_Wait, that's odd, Taito's not with him. Okay, something's definitely off. I walked up to him, he didn't seem to notice me at first, but after a minute or so, he did._

_"Yūma...?"_

_"Kaito, what's wrong?" I sat down next to him._

_"I-it's Kikaito..." Tears streaked down his face. It takes a lot for him to cry, something's really wrong._

_"What happened to him?" Kaito has a really screwed up family. From what I've heard, about 1/4 of them are currently dead. I have no idea why his family has to go through all these tragic events. It's definitely something that got me to believe in curses though._

_"Him and Akaito were driving when they weren't supposed to, Akaito isn't allowed to drive without an adult in the car with him. They were driving past a green traffic light, when a drunk driver skid on ice while skipping a red light. He crashed into them on the side. Akaito made it out with only a few scratches, but Kikaito was seriously injured since it collided with where he was sitting. Someone called 911, but by the time they brought him to the hospital, it was too late to fix most of it. This morning they told us that his limbs were all completely damaged. They said they needed to be amputated because there was nothing else they could do... Mokaito told me they were going to replace them with robotic parts, and he was going to be okay. He told me I should at least go to school because Akaito and Taito were going to stay with him at the hospital._

_I can't go to school though, I j-just..."_

_I hugged him, to try and calm him down. Surprised by my action, he sat there in shock._

_"Do you think anyone will notice us gone at school?" He smiled faintly and hugged back._

_"I doubt it."_

* * *

I remember what happened now. Woah, no wonder why he's terrified, I would be too if something like that happened to someone in my family...

I wonder what his reaction will be once he wakes up.


	44. Let Go

**Thanks for reviewing juju, LovelyChanru, Oderin-Kuro, eh, kittycatpony, 'This is good', and Bakaity08! Also, 'eh', I ship almost every vocaloid pairing, so that's why there's some random pairings in here...**

**I know this chapter's short, but I wanted to post _something_, it's been too long. I've been actually doing some utau work, that's the reason why this is so late.**

**Anyway, back to the chapter. Short memories included, along with Gakupo showing emotions! On that note, it's from Gakupo's point of view.**

**Please review and enjoy~**

_**[Chapter 44 - Let Go]**_

* * *

"Let go of me!"

"Kaito, you have to calm down!" After waking up, Kaito had started panicking. If he keeps doing so any longer, it could hurt him. Yūma and I were now helping the doctors calm him down. Well, really they were holding him down while we tried to.

Yūma stroked his cheek to try and ease him.

"Kaito, we wouldn't let them do anything like what they did to Kikaito, okay? Plus, they have no reason to." His eyes welled up with tears.

"It'll be okay. You really don't think we'd let them hurt you, right?" He remained silent. "Kaito?"

"I don't think he's going to talk anymore..." I remember... he would always get like this during night at the apartment.

* * *

_I walked into the kitchen to find Kaito standing there, staring out the window, not even paying attention to anything around him._

_"Didn't you say you were going to wash the dishes?" He remained silent and kept staring. "That time of the month again?" No answer. "I'll take that as a yes." I walked over to him. "Make sure to come to the bedroom tonight, okay?" I stroked his cheek and he silently nodded._

* * *

Then there were those other times...

* * *

_I kissed him and looked into his eyes, only to find them welled up with tears._

_How come he never says anything? It kind of pisses me off. He only sits there and takes it... Where's the fun in that?_

* * *

"At least he's not struggling anymore..."

"G-Gakupo...? Your eyes are tearing..."

"What? No they're not!" I automatically turned around. I don't know whether to be happy Kaito's talking again, or pissed because I let my eyes tear.

"I'll cooperate." What? I turned back around. "You guys can't let the doctors do anything bad to me, okay?" I nodded and Yūma replied.

"Okay."


	45. Hurting and Helping

**Thanks for reviewing LovelyChaneru, Oderin-Kuro, kittycatpony, juju, yooo, and Animemariofan~ Also, thanks to Kisua for following!**

**Okay, so this chapter definitely looked longer when I was typing it...**

**Sadly, I think the end might come soon. I have no idea when exactly, so I'm just putting it out there.**

**Enjoy the chapter~ Please review too!**

_**[Chapter 45 - Hurting and Helping]**_

* * *

Did something happen while I was out? Gakupo seems to be... sulking. If I have ever seen him do that before, it must've not been too significant, or I would've remembered.

Yūma fell asleep sitting in a chair again. Gakupo was still awake, staring into space. That's definitely not good, he's doing what I would normally do...

I... don't want to drag him down with me.

"Gakupo...?" No response, he just continued staring. "Gakupo...?" I called his name again, trying to sit up, but it was hard to because of all the tubes in me.

He turned to me. I think it might of been my attempt to move that caught his attention...

"Kaito, what are you doing? You shouldn't mess with the tubes..."

"You weren't responding to me..." I think he muttered something, but I couldn't understand what he said. "Something's wrong..."

"I'm fine, please don't worry. Just focus on getting better, okay?" For once, I don't want to have to focus on myself. Something's wrong and he won't tell me... "Please don't look at me like that..."

"Why won't you tell me?" He sighed.

"Kaito... do you remember what happened other times I had gotten drunk?" I think I had tried to block those out of my memory. After all, it was only 1/4 of the time that he'd come back home a 'happy' drunk.

* * *

_"Bitch! You can never do anything right!" He slapped me and I fell against the wall._

_"I'm sorry..." Fighting back only makes it worse. The best I can do is let him take it out on me. I doubt apologizing ever really helps, but it's worth trying... I think._

_"Liar! You always say that, but your words are hollow!" He hit me this time, and I fell to the ground. "Just remember, you're just a useless whore." His eyes seemed to soften for a second. "It doesn't matter what you do, you'll always belong to me."_

_"I'm sorry... Gakupo..."_

* * *

That look he gave me... Even if it was only for a brief moment...

"I've done so many things to you... How could you love me? I've hurt you so many times..."

"Do you think you're hurting me right now?"

"I... don't know." I smiled to him, which surprised him.

"You're helping."


	46. For The Best

**Thanks for reviewing Animemariofan, Bakaity08, Jaku, Pleased Reader, and Jayjay. I'll also thank DarkTrappedDesire for favoriting. Without all of you, this story would've never gotten this far. Truthfully, at some parts I believe it kind of dragged on, but I did it for you guys!**

**I'm _so_ sorry for this extremely delayed update! I had this chapter done for a while, but it just didn't seem... right. I finally just added a little to the end and gave up. Hopefully, you all deem it acceptable.**

**This chapter is mainly just a recap of some things... I hope you're okay with it. If I had to guess, there's about 1-3 chapters left to this. On the last chapter, I have an announcement though~**

**Enjoy and review!**

_**[Chapter 46 - For The Best]**_

* * *

"Kaito, there was something that I grabbed from the house that I wanted to show you..."

"What is it, Gakupo?" He took out this small box, it was about the size of a phone, a little bigger. He opened it, inside were all photographs. Handing the box to me, he awkwardly looked away.

"I thought it would be nice to keep the memories over the years..." I took out the pictures and started looking through them.

What seemed to be the oldest, was of him and Gumi when they were kids. Written on the back was 'Happy Birthday Gumi', however, the photo didn't seem very festive at all.

Next came one of him and what I assume were his foster parents. He didn't look very happy in it.

After that was a picture of him in high school. The next was of me at our school's pool...

Wait, why does he have that?

"Don't look at it like that! I wanted to keep a picture of my crush after all..." He looked away again. I don't know whether I should be happy or embarrassed, maybe a little bit of both?  
I continued looking at the pictures, the rest of them were mainly of us. I never noticed him taking pictures though...

"Luka." I almost had a heartache, I didn't notice Yūma walk back into the room! "She was always hanging around your apartment often. Most likely trying to see if anything was going on between you two."

"Which she obviously didn't notice."

"In the process, I did manage to get the pictures from her though, and keep them." I never even noticed him contacting Luka...

"I feel like she saved some of you for herself..."

"That's probably true."

"Oh right, how's Luka anyway?"

"Well, I heard from Mizki that Nekomura heard from Miki that her and Rin were going out."

"That's a long line of people to get information from..." Well, girls like to play telephone, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised... "Wait, what about Taito?" They both just paled.

"He's back at the hospital..." I expected that answer, but I can't help but feel guilty. I probably feel bad because I wasn't able to help him...

"It was for the best Kaito, there was no other way..." I sighed.

"I know. I just hope he'll be okay..."

"You'll see him again once he gets out, okay?"

"What if... he never does?" After his last time in the hospital, I don't think he will... Will he be okay alone there? I had promised him we'd always be together, I hope he's okay. I have Gakupo and Yūma, but he doesn't have anyone. Taito...

Yūma started stroking my hair and Gakupo wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll see him one day, okay?"

"For now, you'll just have to deal with us."


	47. Postponing Events

**Thanks for reviewing juju, Mimoru, Oderin-Kuro, Animemariofan, and kittycat pony~ To also be thanked is playboygirl12-3 for following and favoriting. I'll also thank all future reviewers and favoriters!**

**Today was my first day of school, I can't even attempt to explain all that happened. Basically, it was quite stressful.**

**As a gift to all of you who also had or didn't have school today, here's the final chapter of Just Someone's Toy!**

**Yes, I know, I know, you are upset that it's ending? It's okay, because now is finally time for my announcement~**

**On my spare YouTube account, I'll be posting videos of all my fanfics! Each chapter will be an episode. I'm definitely starting off with Just Someone's Toy.**

**On that note, I don't have enough people to do voice acting, so if you're interested, PM me~ I recommend PMing this account since I don't go onto my spare YouTube too often unless there's a reason.**

**The spare YouTube is 'Ayakashi Rage'.**

**Now, please enjoy the final chapter, and don't forget to leave one last review!**

_**[Chapter 47 - Postponing Events]**_

* * *

Apparently, my body is permanently damaged from many of the things that happened in the past year... Now, every once in a while I have to return to the hospital so they can make sure everything's in order and give me medication.

I don't mind too much, but whenever I go, Gakupo and Yūma get this sad look in their eyes...

A while ago, since Mizki no longer had anything to threaten Yūma with, he told Nekomura what she said. Somehow, after that Mizki and Nekomura ended up a couple.

I still have no idea what exactly she said...

Mizki ended up moving in with Nekomura, so now Gakupo, Yūma, and I live in the house together.

At first, there was a major bedroom problem. Yūma said it was unfair that Gakupo continued sharing a room with me, so for a while I took what was Mizki's room and we all slept in separate bedrooms. That didn't work for very long because they both kept sneaking into my room.

* * *

_"Fuck this, why don't we just buy a bigger bed for 3 people and use the other two bedrooms for something else?" Yūma and I looked at Gakupo._

_Why hadn't we come up with that before?!_

* * *

After that, everything started to settle down and we were all happy together.

Sadly, since I was the original cause of Taito's... condition, they wouldn't let me visit him. The only time I'll be able to see him is when he gets out... I really hope he'll be okay.

Other than that, I'm really happy with how things turned out. I didn't think I could ever be this happy again...

They're the ones who were able to help me out of my depression, and I'm glad they did... Otherwise, things wouldn't be how they were now.

The only thing that slightly bothers me is that Yūma's been talking about kids a lot recently, and I know I'm definitely not ready for that. I don't have anything against kids, it's just the problems with adopting one...

I don't even know what Gakupo would do to the poor child while trying to 'handle' it. I don't think I want to know.

* * *

_"How would the child even be able to explain to its friends about having 3 fathers anyway?"_

_"Well, you'd most likely be more of a mother to it, so 1 mother and 2 fathers isn't _as_ hard to explain." Did he just call me a girl? We heard chuckling and noticed Gakupo standing in the doorway._

_"You have to admit it's sort of true."_

* * *

Hopefully they'll drop the subject soon... or I'll be able to postpone the event for a few years.

* * *

**Yes, so in the future I might start off a fanfic from this one. This might be a good time to read We Can Never Separate, because it takes place 10 years after Taito was sent to the hospital. There are some encounters with Gakupo, so you do see what exactly happened in the future.**

**The new fanfic will be from their child's point of view, taking place right after the last chapter of We Can Never Separate. Can you guess who their child is? I'll give you a hint, I haven't mentioned them in this fanfic yet, that should narrow it down. I have no idea when exactly I'll be able to start it though.**

**Please forgive me, I still have a new adopted vocaloid story to post and a PewDieCry one...**

**Now, add all these fanfics with my utau work and school work. See the madness?**

**My puppets, I hope to see you again soon~ Don't forget to pm me if you're interested!**


End file.
